What is Perfection?
by HatedLove6
Summary: Shuiichixoc. Highschool has drama. More than enough for this girl can take. There's an accident at lunch so what does the Shuiichi do? Story used to be a oneshot, but I decided to add more to the story. COMPLETE.  Sequel: Lose Lose Situation
1. Reina's POV

**Hilo everyone! Just a quick notice before we get on with the story. If there are any Hiei fans that read this I'm very sorry to say that he's not in this story at all because he was on a 'self-mission' at the time this happened. There is a bit of Yusuke and a tad of Kuwabara in it though.**

**Please. If you have to correct me feel free to do so just do it without any insulting to the author or the story. Tell me the corrections or advice on how to make this one-shot better and I'll revise it. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY FLAMES!!!!!!**

**Ok. For those of you who know me you know I always put in a few quotes before and after the story. So here they are.**

**"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed."-- Hehehehehe... nice.**

**"Go ahead, piss me off. I've got plenty of closet space."**

**"Be optimistic. All the people you hate are going to eventually die."**

**"I'm a man of few words and a few dozen hateful looks."**

**"If you can't dazzle them with your knowledge, then baffle them with your bullshit."-- Exactly.**

**What's Perfection?**

_Today is just not my day, _I thought. I woke up over an hour and three quarters late this morning and I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry my sorry butt up.

You would think that waking up over an hour and three quarters later than usual would mean that I was already late, but not me. I usually woke up around 5:30 in the morning and school starts at 7:40.

It was 7:27 and I was still three blocks away at least. _I'm not going to make it!_

"Reina?" I looked over and there was Shuiichi in the back seat of a car.

_Shuiichi? What is he doing here?_

"Do you need a ride? You're going to be late." I nodded and carefully go in the car. My face was red and I could feel it. I was just glad that I was going to made it to school. But still...

_Why did it have to be Shuiichi? Why couldn't it have been Yusuke or Keiko? Hell! I'd even settle for Kuwabara!_

"Are you ok?" Shuiichi asked. "Your face is red." He went to feel my forehead but I smacked his hand away.

"No, no. I'm fine. I was running that's all!" I knew I was blushing big time so I changed the subject by asking the driver, "Are you Shuiichi's mom?"

There was a stoplight so she got to take a quick look at me and said, "Yes. You must be Reina Nezomi. Shuiichi has talked about you. It's so good to finally meet you." The light turned green and she continued to drive.

"Same here." My face reddened even more. _He's talked about me?_

We finally arrived at school and our first period class. English. The teacher didn't really care much as long as we stayed quiet for the people who payed attention. As usual, I lost focus and stared at Shuiichi. I sat in the back so he, or anyone else that sits in the front row, never knew.

_I wonder what he says about me?_ I was still thinking about what his mom said. _He probably says I'm stupid and if he didn't say those things then he surely thought it. _I barraded(sp?) myself and looked at my desk.

I looked back up after a minute and it looked like Shuiichi was looking at me! But I must have been mistaken because he got a red notebook out of his back pack and quickly looked at the teacher.

_I hate this,_ i thought referring to life.

Before I knew it, it was lunch and so far, during the day, I got threat notes from Shuiichi's fangirls, they actually confronted me and locked me in a janitor's closet, Yusuke let me out after a few good kicks at the door, and there were more threat notes.

_Geez. All because I walked into class with Shuiichi._

"Hey Reina," Yusuke greeted. Yusuke and I have been friends, but not close friends. We say hi in the halls and chit chat for a bit, but that's about it.

"Hey Yusuke. How's your mom. I haven't heard from her in a while."

"She's fine as usual. Hey you know you can eat with us, right?"

"Oh. I know, but I've been busy and I'm a little behind in Algebra II--"

"Nonsense! You're sitting with us today!"

"What! No!" My efforts were wasted. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my death of embarrasment. Shuiichi's always with Yusuke and the rest of the gang.

It's not like I dislike or hate Shuiichi, it's because I've had a crush on him for about a year. I always say to myself that it's just a crush and it'll go away within a month. IT'S BEEN TWELVE MONTHS!

"Hey guys! You all know Reina right?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said. "You're in my P. E. class! Sorry for hitting you in the back of the head with the football."

The ground looked quite interesting all of a sudden. "It's ok," I mumbled quietly.

"You can sit down you know," Yusuke said. Shuiichi moved his stuff so I could sit down next to him.

"I need to get my lunch." I put my stuff down and got in line. I got a salad, chocolate milk and some chips for Yusuke. He always asks me for the chips.

As I came back, the cafeteria got really crowded and I could hardly tell which table was Yusuke's table. I tried to look for the table but I was a little short in the crowded room.

"Yo! Reina!" I heard Yusuke. I looked over in the direction of Yusuke's voice and Shuiichi was waving his hand, signalling for me to come over.

I tried to squeeze through the crowd and found a narrow path, but a path none the less. I walked in the path, careful not to trip. At the last possible second, someone stuck their foot out and I tripped. I had chocolate milk milk, chips and lettuce all over my jacket.

I slowly stood up and the person who tripped me stood in front of me and said, "Look at what you did to my brand new shirt!" If you guessed one of Shuiichi's fangirls... you are correct. She had a light spray of chocolate milk on her.

"It was an accident," I said quietly. "I'm sor--"

"Do you know how much this cost?"

"I'm sure I can be able to pay for it. I'm--"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" She grabbed the collar of my jacket. She was too mad to care about the filth. Everyone was staring and chanting, 'fight!' I just wanted to crawl into a dark corner and die. "Payback time, bitch!" She was about to strike with an open hand. I closed my eyes, expecting a stinging and burning sensation on my left cheek, but there was nothing.

I opened an eye slightly and saw that Shuiichi grabbed the girl's wrist.

"S-Shuiichi! I-I was just...," she stuttered.

"Let Reina go now," Shuiichi said calmly, but darkly at the same time.

She was practically frozen so I wiggled my was out of her grasp and slipped on the spilled milk.

"Reina?" Shuiichi said in a concerned voice. He let go of the girl's wrist and was about to help me up but I quickly got up and ran to the halls. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks. _Now I know he thinks I'm a weakling._

"Reina! Wait!" I heard Yusuke call to me, but I couldn't let myself be near anyone. I couldn't face anyone. I kept running around random corners and soon, I stopped and hid behind some thick bushes.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed. "Kuwabara! Why didn't you tell me she could run! You with her in P.E.!"

"I didn't know she could!" Kuwabara said. They stopped right in front of the bush I was hiding in.

"I hope she's alright," Shuiichi said.

_Just go away, please. Just go away,_ I kept chanting in my head.

"Where could she have gone?" Shuiiche asked.

"With that speed and her kind of determination... anywhere by now," Yusuke said.

"We should split up," Shuiichi suggested.

"Yeah." Yusuke went in one direction and Kuwabara went in the opposite direction, but Shuiichi just stood there.

As soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara were out of sight Shuiichi said, "Reina? I know you're behind the bush. Please come out." He was at the enterance of the bush peeking in. In responce I moved even farther behind the bush. "Ok. I'll come in." The space was cramped(sp?) for him so he struggled a bit.

I crawled backwards as far back as I possibly could and held my knees to my chest.

His hair got caught in one of the branches and he had to stop. He sat down and tried to untangle his hair. "I will never know how you got back there so easily," he said, joking a bit, to lighten the air. He was still trying to untangle his hair. After a minute or two he gave up. "Reina? I'm sorry."

I looked up at him and said, "For what? You keep helping me."

We sat in silence for a while before he spoke up again. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't even try to get out of her grasp or cover yourself. If I hadn't have interfered she would have hurt you. So why didn't you fight back?"

I didn't answer him.

"Reina?" He went back to his hair and decided to just snap the branch and crawled toward me again. "Reina? Please answer me. I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?" I asked in an angery tone. "So you can prove that I'm a weakling?" I looked at him with bitterness and tears spilling from my eyes. "You already have proof so leave me alone!" I sobbed and cried harder into my hands. "I was intimidated, ok? You got your answer so go away!"

"No. I will not go away Reina. Why do you want me to go away? Do I intimidate you?"

"Yes!" I choked out. I didn't mean to shout but I was angery.

He just looked at me with a confused expression. "How did I intimidate you?"

"Because you're so damn perfect!" He was shocked that I cursed.

"What? Perfect?" He still confused.

"You're smart! You're popular with everyone! You're handsome! You're kind! You'r strong! You're PERFECT!

"Reina, I'm not perfect--"

"Yes you are!" There was another pause and I looked at my knees again.

"If I'm so perfect then why is the girl I care for hurt so much?"

_What?_

"If I'm so perfect then why is she hiding behind a bush instead of seeking my 'perfect' help?"

I looked up at him, unable to believe what I was hearing. I couldn't possibly be the girl he was talking about.

"If I'm so perfect then why is the girl I've love for so long pushing me away like I'm not worth anything?" He stared at me with an intensity I couldn't even begin to describe.

_This has to be some sort of trick or joke, but he wouldn't do that. H-he wouldn't._ I couldn't take anymore of his stare so I looked at my knees again.

Shuiichi calmed down for a bit and quietly said, "Reina? Please look at me."

I didn't. I didn't move at all.

"If you won't look at me then let me aske you something. Do I mean anything to you at all?"

_Yes you do. You mean more to me than you know,_ I thought. I wanted to put them into words but it felt as if my throat was being squeezed. Like I was being suffocated by an unknown force.

"I see," Shuiichi said quiety. "I't's obvious that I mean absolutely nothing to you. You don't want anything to do with me. I'll leave you since I intimidate you so much." He turned around and crawled out of the enterance, but he got caught by another branch.

I kept thinking about what he said.

I looked up at Shuiichi. He was still trying to untangle his hair again.

Then it hit me. _He's going to leave for good!_ I reacted and hugged him from behind. "Please... Don't leave. Don't leave." I said into his back.

He sighed and loosened my grip so he could turn around and hugged me back. "Reina... I won't leave if you don't want me to."

The bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. I didn't know if I should just stay where I was or get up and go to class...

"Do you want to go to class?" Shuiichi asked.

"Not really," I said truthfully.

"Ok, but we can't stay here. Someone could catch us so let's sneak out of school."

I was shocked. Shuiichi. THE Shuiichi is ditching school.

Before I could respond he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the bushes.

I looked at Shuiichi and said, "I'm sorry." He looked confused for a bit. "I got milk, lettuce and chips all over you."

"It's ok. Now come on before we get caught." He grabbed my hand again.

We got passed the enterance gate but we still kept running.

We stopped at around the corner and continued walking. "So where do you want to go?"

"Home so I can change."

"We can go to my house. It's closer."

My face turned a little pink. "Ok." He was probably going to drag me anyway if I said no.

After a few more minutes of walking we arrived at Shuiichi's house. He unlocked the door and we went inside. It was neat, organized and really clean. He guided me upstairs to his room. I was getting pinker by the second. There was a twin sized bed, a medium sized dresser, a desk with a computer and more drawers next to it and there was also a bathroom and a closet.

I was so tense and nervous that I just stood a step outside of the room.

He looked at me and said, "You can shower first."

"O-ok." I could still feel bits and pieces of the lunch still in my hair so I didn't refuse. He handed me a towel and showed me the bathroom. I started to take out the lettuce and the chips out of my hair and clothes. I found a few leaves and twigs too. I stripped and folded my clothes neatly and took a quick fifteen minute shower. I towel dried my hair and my body, making sure I didn't drip.

There was a knock at the door. "Reina? Here are some of my old clothes you can use until your own are washed."

"Ok." I wrapped the towel tightly around myself and cracked the door wide enough to switch the clothes. While I was changing he put my clothes in the washer.

As soon as I got dressed I came out. The red button up shirt came downto my knees and the shorts were quite big as well and barely hung from my hips. It was...awkward. My face was pink again. "Do they uh fit ok?"

I didn't want to complain so I told them they were ok.

"I'm going to take a shower so you can sit down and make yourself at home," he said. I know he was trying to make me feel better and I deeply appreciated it.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome Reina." He grabbed a towel and some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

After ten minutes of looking around the room, not touching anything, I sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Everything was strange and awkward for me. It was all happening so fast. Everything felt surreal. I brought my knees to my chest.

_'If I'm so perfect then why is the girl I've loved for so long pushing me away like I'm not worth anything?' _My mind wandered back to that moment.

The way I acted towards him made me hate myself even more. "I always mess something up," I said to myself. "He probably hates me now, not that I can blame him. I'm so stupid!"

_'You can keep her. She's too much of a weakling for my taste,_' my dad said before she left me and my mom ten years ago. _'Once a weakling, always and forever a weakling,_' he said before he slammed the door. I wasn't suppose to hear that but I did or at least that part. He always believed that once you were old enough to remember a moment ten years into the future you would be stuck that way forever. My mom and I thought it was stupid, but we didn't say anything until it was too late. He was drunk and He died in a car accident. His last words was calling me a weakling and I believed him even if I didn't want to. My mom kept telling me that he loved me but that was a lie.She didn't know I heard the conversation.

My hands closed into tight fists as I barraded(sp?) myself. "Why? Why do I always mess things up? Why the hell would he care for me now?"

"Because you're a nice person and I really do love you," Shuiichi said, sitting sown right in front of me, "and I have or quite a while."

I blushed deeply. "I-I lo--"

There was a sudden warmth on my mouth and it surprised me. Shuiichi was kissing me and before I could get over the shock, he broke the kiss. My face was glowing red and I ended up looking at my knees. "Are you ok?"

I nodded frantically.

He chuckled and said, "You really are just as Yusuke says." I looked at him. "A mouse."

_I'm going to get Yusuke the next time I see him._

"Even so, I still love you so will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't help but smile and say, "Yes." Then I hugged him around the neck. He hugged me back and pulled back and passionately kissed me again and this time I kissed back.

**The End**

**Hilo again! So what did you think? Was it good or aweful or somewhere in between. I was also thinking of making another chapter of the same event but in Shuiichi's POV. What do you think?**

**If you guys have any requests I can try and do my best as long as it's within : Naruto, Inu Yasha, D N Angel, Demon Diary, Fruits Basket or Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Alright here are more quotes.**

**"This is your god damn fault 'cause you god damn decided to pick a god damn fight with the god damn guy I'm looking for but I can't god damn find him because you god damn scared him off!"****-- God damn! (I can picture Yusuke saying that to Kuwabara)**

**"I believe you should live each day as if it were your last, which is why I don't have any clean laundry because, come on, who wants to wash clothes on the last day of their life?"**

**"Smile. Tomorrow's going to be worse."**

**"Even young children need to be informed about dying. Explain the concept of death very carefully to your child. This will make threatening him with it much more effective."**

**"I wonder if he knows he's running in a circle."****-- Guess who? It was by Hiei.**


	2. Shuiichi's POV

Hilo everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it goes. 

"So tell me... What's it like living in a constant daze of stupidity?"- Hiei Jaganshi

"He's trying to talk in his sleep while he's awake."- Hiei Jaganshi

**

* * *

What's Perfection?**

Shuiichi's POV

I had forgotten to set me alarm clock but fortunately I woke up only ten minutes later than usual. My mother offered to give me a ride to school which was great. I and my mother got in the car and she started to drive to school.

I noticed a girl wearing our school uniform running. "Mother? She needs a ride." Mother pulled over and I immediately recognized her. "Reina?"

Reina looked at me. Her hair was a little messy, her face was red and she was breathing heavily due to the running.

"Do you need a ride? You're going to be late."

She nodded and got in. Her face seemed to get even more flushed that she looked like she had a high fever. Maybe it was just the running but still...

"Are you ok? Your face is really red." I just wanted to feel her forehead but she smacked my hand away.

"No, no. I'm fine. I was running that's all!" Reina said a little too quickly. She turned to my mother and asked, "Are you Shuiichi's mom?"

Mother waited for a stoplight and took a quick look. Mother said, "Yes. You must be Reina Nezomi. Shuiichi has talked about you. It's so good to finally meet you." The light turned green and she continued to drive to school.

"Same here," Reina said.

I did talk to my mother about Reina but it was only because she asked who Reina was when she saw her during Open House one night. She figured out my secret almost immediately. Why do mothers have to be so smart?

Reina and I made it to class just in time. I sat in the front and she sat somewhere in the back. She never did like attention.

We were actually watching a movie called The Dead Poet's Society. It was interesting but it was hard to keep track of who the characters were when they look so similar. Plus it was boring.

Yusuke threw a note to me. I carefully opened the crumbled up piece of paper with out ripping it. _Did you ask her yet?_

I knew exactly what he was talking about. _No. What makes you think that I did?_ I neatly folded the paper and passed back the note.

I got it back immediately crumbled up again. _You walked in class with her._

_She needed a ride to school. That's all._ I gave up in folding the paper and just crumbled it and passed it back. Of all the people at school to find out that I really like Reina it was Yusuke. He swore to keep it a secret, which I'm grateful for, but he always messes with me about it constantly.

_You know she's staring at you, right?_ _Yeah right,_ I thought. _She probably hates me from the way she avoids me and smacked my hand away. Still..._ I pretended to get my journal out of my backpack and I looked at Reina. She looked like she was deep in thought but she looked up from her desk right at me.

I got my journal and wrote back. _Yusuke, she hates me. She's probably just swearing at me in her head._

_For a smart guy you are pretty dumb. I'll let you figure this out on your own.__ What the Hell is that supposed to mean?_

The bell rang and I went to my next class. Un fortunately Yusuke was with me. I decided to ignore his notes and try to focus in chemistry.

Finally lunch came around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yusuke practically dragging Reina over. As much as admire Yusuke for trying to help me with my dilemma, I just wish he would leave it alone for me to handle it.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke said casually. "You all know Reina, right?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara spoke up. "You're in my P.E. class! Sorry for hitting you in the back of the head with the football."

She looked at the ground and mumbled, "It's ok."

Yusuke took his seat next to me and reina continued to stand. Yusuke noticed this and said, "You can sit down you know." Yusuke jabbed my arm really quick. I got his message and put my stuff on the floor so Reina could sit down next to me.

"I need to get my lunch," she said, putting her stuff on the floor. She got in line and waited patiently.

"You should try talking to her this time," Yusuke said. Kuwabara wasn't paying attention and Hiei wasn't here so it was ok.

"I always seem to offend her somehow," I said.

"She's just extremely shy, that's all!" Yusuke said.

"But it seems more than that," I said. "It's like something's holding her down."

Yusuke grimaced. "There could be a problem, but I'd rather have her tell you herself."

"So there is a problem?"

"I don't see how but it could be a reasn," Yusuke said. He looked back at Reina, or at least tried to. Once he caught sight of her he stood up and yelled, "Yo! Reina!" I saw her too and waved my hand.

She tried to walk through the crowd while balancing her food tray. Then, disaster happened. She tripped. She slowly stood up, fully aware that everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Oh no. Trouble," Yusuke said. Yusuke, Kuwabara and I rushed over.

"Look at what you did to my brand new shirt!" said another girl. She apparently did have her uniform today.

People were crowding around the two and I couldn't see either of them.

I couldn't even hear Reina clearly. All I could hear was a low mumble from her.

"Do you even know how much this costs?"

There was a mumble from Reina. Even if I could see her I don't think I would be able to tell what she's saying.

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

Yusuke got impatient and punched a couple of guys. Kuwabara followed his example. I finally got in there and saw the girl holding Reina by the collar of her dirty jacket. She raised her hand and was about to slap Reina. Reina's hands were still at her side, not making any movements into defending herself.

I ran just in time to grab the girl's wrist.

"S-Shuiichi! I-I was just...," She tried to say.

"Let Reina go now," I said, trying to hold in my anger.

Reina writhed herself free and slipped on the spilled milk with a thump.

I let the other girl's wrist go and tried to help Reina but she got up and ran.

Yusuke saw everything and yelled, "Reina! Wait!" She ignored it and kept running. She turned around random corners in order to lose us. She couldn't get too far enough away but she got enough distance to hide though.

We were out of breath so we stopped for a bit. "Damn Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Why didn't you tell me she could run! You're with her in P.E.!"

I heard something behind the bush, but I dept quiet about it just in case it was Reina.

"I didn't know she could!" Kuwabara said.

"I hope she's alright," I said, voicing my concerns. "Where could she have gone?"

"With that speed and her kind of determination... anywhere by now," Yusuke said.

"We should split up."

"Yeah!" Yusuke went right and Kuwabara went left.

As soon as they were gone I tried my luck. "Reina? I know you're behind the bush," I said. I went around the bush, trying to find a way how she got through. "Please come out." I found the 'entrance' and saw Reina. She moved further in behind the bush. "Ok. I'll come in."

It was really small, but I had to try. I got in partially between the bush and the wall and Reina got even further away. She got in a corner and put her knees to her chest.

Of all the things to happen, my hair got caughton a branch. "I'll never know how you got back there so easily," I said, trying to lighten the air. Her hair was down to the small of her back and yet it looked like it didn't get caught once. Maybe it was because she was kind of short. I turned around a little and tried to untangle my hair. I soon gave up and spoke again. "Reina?" I didn't know if she was listening but I had to try. "I'm sorry."

She looked up from her knees and said, "For what? You keep helping me."

_So she isn't mad at me?_ I thought. There was silence before I broke it again. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You didn't even try to get out of her grasp or cover yourself. If I hadn't have interfered she would have hurt you. So why didn't you fight back?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she looked back at her knees and started to quiver.

"Reina?" I asked, trying to get her attention. She didn't look at me. I tried one last time to untangle my hair but I just ended up snapping the branch. I crawled toward Reina again. "Reina? Please answer me. I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?" she asked. "So you can prove that I'm a weakling?" She looked at me with piercing eyes. She was indeed crying. I felt my heart wretch. "You already have your proof so leave me alone!" She cried harder even harder into her hands. As soo as she calmed down a bit she spoke again. "I was intimidated, ok?" She ncovered her face and said, "You got your answer so go away!"

"No. I will not go away Reina. Why do you want me to go away?" I thought a bit more before I realized something. "Do I intimidate you?"

"Yes!" she said.

I was so perplexed. "How did I intimidate you?"

"Because you'e so damn perfect!"

_Did she just say 'damn'? She must hate me for sure. _"What?" I asked. "Perfect?"

"You're smart!" she started her list. "You're popular with everyone! You're handsome! You're kind! You're strong! You're PREFECT!"

"Reina, I'm not perfect--" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Yes you are!" There was another pause.

_If only I could tell you about my real life,_ I thought. "If I'm so perfect then why is the care for hurt so much? If I'm so perfect then why is she hiding behind a bush instead of seeking for my 'perfect' help?"

I hated the word perfect. I hated being called perfect. If only she knew. She looked up at me.

"If I'm so perfect then why is the girl I've loved for so long pushing me away like I'm not worth anything?" I looked at Reina right in the eyes. _For the longest time I thought you were perfect. You are all the things you said about me plus more. You just need to find it._

She looked at her knees again, but I wanted her to look at me.

"Reina? Please look at me."

She didn't move.

"If you won't look at me then let me ask you something. Do I mean anything to you at all?"

She still didn't move. She didn't say anything. She didn't give me any sign to answer the question. My heart felt like it was stabbed a million times.

"I see," I said. "It's obvious that I mean absolutely nothing to you. You don't want anything to do with me. I'll leave you since I intimidate you lo much." I turned around to get out of the bush. _Maybe it's best if I just transferred to a different school._ I really didn't want her to leave her but if I was the source of the problem then I will leave.

I was almost out of the bush when my hair got caught on a branch... again. _Damn these loose branches._ I was trying to untangle my hair, but inside I knew I was stalling. Stalling enough for Reina to just confess everything to me, but I knew that was just a fairy-tale of some sort.

All of a sudden Reina hugged me from behind. I could hardly hear her clearly because it was muffled, but something told me she didn't want me to leave. Or maybe I just wanted to believe that, but my heart didn't hurt so much.

I turned around gently and hugged her and slowly rubbed her back. She was crying so hard. "Reina... Please don't cry. Don't cry. I won't leave if you don't want me to."

The bell rang and lunch was over. Reina slowly let go of me and sat up. Her eyes were pink and swollen, her cheeks were red and to be truthful she looked horrible.

I doubted she wanted to stay at school, but I asked anyway. "Do you want to go to class?"

"Not really," she said a bit shakey. She was still trying to control her sobs.

"Ok, but we can't stay here. Someone could catch us so let's sneak out of school." I stood up after I snapped yet another branch and helped her up.

She looked a little shocked, but it was to be expected. I grasped her hand and practically dragged her a bit. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

_Why is she apologizing to me?_

She pointed at me and said, "I got milk, lettuce and chips all over you."

"It's ok. Now come on before we get caught," I said holding her hand a little tighter.

We got passed the entrance and we were free. We continued to run until we got around the corner and then we continued to walk.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Home so I can change."

"We can go to my house. It's closer," I suggested.

She blushed and quietly said, "Ok."

We had to walk to my house since we didn't have money to take the bus. Reina didn't seem to mind though. In fact, I don't think she noticed that I never let go of her hand.

We finally arrived home and it was only 1:20. I led her to my room, although she seemed reluctant to come into the room.

"You can shower first."

I thought for sure that she would refuse but she actually agreed. All that food from lunch must have crossed her line of cleanliness. She went in my bathroom and after about ten minutes I heard the shower spraying and I saw a bit of steam come out from the bottom of the door.

_Yusuke must be wondering where we are,_ I thought. Reina and him are really close. I questioned him about it one time but he said that she was like a little sister to him. They knew each other since they were kids because their parents were drinking buddies or something. _He must be worried too. I'll call him later._

I looked through my dresser for some of my old clothes. The thing was, was that she was tiny. Not Hiei tiny but pretty small. So I didn't have the right sizes for anything, but I got the smallest pieces of clothing I could find.

I heard the shower turn off and I got the clothes. We switched the clothes and I put her clothes in the washing machine. As soon as I got back Reina was already dressed in the clothes I gave her. She wore a red button up shirt that came down to her knees and the shorts looked like they were barely hanging on. "Do they uh fit ok?"

"Y-yeah. I-it's fine."

I figured she'd want to be alone for few minutes to get used to things so I decided to take my shower now. I got some clean clothes and went in my bathroom. After a few minutes I finally got my hair untangled from the branches. I also picked out some stray leaves out of my hair.

I took a quick ten minute shower, dried myself and got dressed. Before I opened the door I heard Reina talking to herself. More like scolding actually. "He probably hates me now, not that I can blame him. I'm so stupid!"

_Does she always do this to herself? _I wondered. _No wonder she's so diffident._ I quietly came out of the bathroom and sat on my knees in front of her. She had her knees to her chest again amd her fisted hands on her knees. She didn't notice me yet.

"Why the would he care for me now?"

I answered without thinking. "Because you're a nice person and I really do love you. And I have for quite a while."

She blushed a crimson color. "I-I lo--"

I knew what she was about to say and I was just happy that she felt the same way as I did. I don't know why but I kissed her even though I didn't mean to. It was like I wasn't in control anymore, but I didn't care. Reina's lips were as soft as rose petals. No. Even softer. I wanted more but my self control finally kicked in when I realized that this was probably her first kiss. So I broke the short but everlasting kiss and looked at the extremely flushed Reina.

She looked at her knees again, but this time it was embarrassment.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded frantically.

I remembered what Yusuke said to me about a few months ago when he was giving me advice on how to understand this girl, and for once he was right. "You really are just as Yusuke says." She looked up at me waiting for what I was going to say next. "A mouse."

She glared at the air in front of her. It was quite cute actually.

"Even so, I still love you," I said, not exactly sure how to ask, "so will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and said, "Yes." She looked so happy for the first time. She hugged me around my neck, but not tight enough to choke me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled back just so I could capture her lips again. Then I moved her hair out of the way to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**

* * *

**

The End 

Hilo again! So what did you all think? There'll probably be another chapter but I haven't written anything down yet.

Ok more Hiei quotes for the Hiei fans.

"See I told you Kuwa bara's training wouldn't be enough. We better assume him dead and plan for the next fight."

"Go ahead, tell them I'm Yukina's brother, I won't mind at all torturing you to death."


	3. Movie Night Shuiichi's POV part 1

Hilo everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm also sorry about the confusion between the chapters and that there wasn't much detail in the second chapter. I've had a bunch of ideas for this chapter but I couldn't really decide on how to put it in so I'm just going to wing it. If it sucks I'm really sorry and I'll write it down before I start typing anything up. Oh yeah! Hiei's going to be in this one, but he's going to be in a small roll.

Hiei quote!

"Kurama, there is no one who does not carry scars in their heart. If there were someone in the world like that, it would be a shallow soul."-- That's really deep.

* * *

Shuiichi's POV

It was a nice and clear night. The street lights were on and most of the house lights were on. It was 8:30 at night, but it was summer. The sun had set half a hour ago. The stars that were visible were twinkling in the black sky. There were clouds drifting towards the moon. However, it was a new moon that night so it didn't provide any helpful light anyway.

I was walking toward Reina's house to pick her up. It was a few weeks after I asked her out and we were both happier than before. It was also summer break so we didn't have to worry about school. We had planned to go to Yusuke's house to watch a new movie he wanted to watch as a group. I was wearing a plain t-shirt, a red sweater, blue jeans and tennis shoes and I carried my other clothes in a backpack.

I saw Reina standing outside of an apartment building. Her long hair reached down to her hips and her skin glowed under the street light. She was wearing dark sweat pants and a thick black jacket to keep herself warm. Her overnight stuff was in a medium sized back pack. We were going to be spending the night over at Yusuke's place since Yusuke insisted we watch the movie in the dark.

"Hey Shuiichi," Reina said.

"Why are you out here?" I asked. "I thought you said that you were going to wait for me?"

"I am," Reina replied.

"Inside," I said sternly. I didn't mean to sound controlling but it was dangerous out here after dark.

"I thought I would save you the trouble of knocking on the door."

I sighed heavily and said, "Reina, what if someone kidnapped you? I would never be able to forgive myself. And why are you a block away from your house?"

"Er... So you wouldn't have to walk so far?" She gave a toothy grin that didn't fool me for a second but I knew Reina would tell me eventually. Besides, she wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Alright, let's get going. Yusuke's probably fuming because we're late."

"Most likely," she said. We hurried to Yusuke's place, holding hands. Reina was smiling. She was doing that more often now. I was glad. Mother was also happy that I asked her out. And since Reina said yes she wants a grandchild within the next ten years.

We finally arrived. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I knocked for a second time and almost immediately the door swung open to reveal Atsuko. Yusuke's mom. "Hi Mrs. Urameshi," Reina greeted.

"Rei-rei!" She yelled out her nickname for Reina. She hugged Reina tightly, completely ignoring me, but it was ok. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" She then swung her around in circles saying, "Why haven't you called?! I missed you so much!"

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara came outside to watch the scene. Everyone, except Hiei, and I started to laugh at the scene.

Atsuko lost her footing and fell on top of Reina. "Mom!" Yusuke yelled. "Maybe spinning in circles was a bad idea especially when you've already drank a few bottles!"

Atsuko got on her knees and looked at the squished Reina. "I'm sorry Rei-rei. I guess I got carried away." She helped Reina stand.

"I'm dizzy," Reina mumbled and was staggering a little, trying to walk forward. She was also twitching from the sudden shock, but she made it inside with me holding her hand to make sure she was alright.

They put their stuff in the corner where everyone else's stuff was and walked to the livingroom. Where Atsuko was. "Rei-rei? Can I braid your hair?"

_That was random,_ I thought.

"I have no say in this do I?" Reina asked. It was as if it was a routine.

Atsuko smiled and said, "Nope." She picked Reina up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Gah! Put me down! Put me down!" Reina said, clutching the back of the woman's orange sweater for her life.

I didn't really know how to help so I just watched and laughed. "Does your mother always do this to Reina?" I asked Yusuke. He was watching his mother carefully. Probably making sure that Atsuko didn't drop her.

"Every chance she gets," Yusuke said with a smirk. "Reina's like the daughter she never had."

Atsuko carefully put Reina down on her feet and looked at her again. "Wow Rei! Your hair is so long!" Atsuko said. She was running her fingers through Reina's hair. "It's so thick just like your fathers!"

I was paying a little closer attention to their conversation. I had never heard about Reina's parents. Reina never talked about them so this was probably the only chance I was going to get to hearing about them.

"I was thinking of cutting it to my shoulder blades," Reina said.

_What? _I thought._ Don't cut it!_

"You will NOT cut your hair!" Atsuko scolded Reina. "Do you know how many women would kill themselves for hair like yours?!"

"What about getting it thinned out?" Reina asked cautiously.

"No!" Atsuko yelled again. I was agreeing with Atsuko as well. "You will do nothing to change your hair!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now hold stand still while I brush all the tangles out." Atsuko had a brush ready and sat down on the couch while Reina had to keep standing.

Reina had no choice but to agree. She stood still while Atsuko brushed her hair. "Can I at least get it trimmed?" She asked .

Atsuko and I agreed with that at least.

"Does she obsess with Reina's hair all the time?" I asked Yusuke who moved on to making the popcorn in the kitchen. Kuwabara and Hiei were arguing so they were not paying attention too much.

Yusuke put the popcorn in the microwave and pushed the popcorn button. There was a ding and the light turned on while the popcorn was rotating. "Yup. I guess you could say it's a mother-daughter thing even though they're not really related."

"Is your mother telling you to cut your hair?" Atsuko asked. "Whatever you do Reina don't agree with her. And please don't grow up to be like her. She acts like she has a huge stick up her ass."

I made mental a note of that, but in more suitable words. It sort of made sense to Reina's behavior, but there was something else.

"Hell, I'm surprised she actually let you come tonight!" Atsuko laughed out and Reina was laughing nervously. Atsuko caught the nervous laugh. "Wait. She didn't give you permission did she?"

"Um... No?" Reina said. "I had to sneek out." Reina didn't know I was listening, otherwise she would have never have said it.

_That explains why she was already outside,_ I thought.

"You snuck out? Way to go Reina!" Atsuko cheered. "Doesn't it feel good to break her rules? I mean she practically watches you like a hawk!"

"I guess," Reina said. "You might want to expect a call when she finds out though."

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything to her if and when she calls."

"Is Reina's mother really that bad?" I asked.

Yusuke waited for the popcorn to be done. "She's strict. She hardly lets Reina do anything fun. Some of it is understandable but most of the time it's just over the top."

"So she doesn't have much freedom?"

"Well Reina is usually within her mom's boundaries but somtimes when she asks for something, like coming here, then she just gets a little headstrong. So I wouldn't say that she doesn't have much freedom but some things are just hard to reach." There was a ding, signalling that the popcorn was done. "Reina will understand about the Yoko/Kurama thing," he blurted out. Yusuke put the popcorn in the bowl and he walked into the living room. "Ready for the movie?"

"Finally!" I heard Kuwabara say. "You take too long Urameshi!"

"Make your own popcorn next time!" Yusuke yelled back.

_How could she understand without questioning what or who I am? _I thought._ Yusuke was right about several things about Reina before so maybe it will be the same for this? I'll tell her when everyone else is asleep and we are alone. After the movie maybe. Hopefully. I'll just have to see._

I got out of my doubting thoughts and went into the living room where everyone else was.

"Could you guys stop arguing long enough to finish the movie?" Reina asked. I looked at her. Her hair was in a loose braid and some of her hair framed her face quite nicely.

"Only if Kuwabara shuts up," Yusuke said.

"You shut up!" Kuwabara yelled back.

After several excrutiating minutes they shut up and we got to start watching the movie. Kuwabara sat in the edge of the couch, then it was Atsuko, Reina sat in the middle, I sat next to her and then Hiei sat next to me. Yusuke decided to sit on the floor since there was no room on the couch. Yusuke popped in The Messengers. A PG13 horror movie.

"Are you sure it's appropriate for-" I was a little concerned but had to ask anyway.

"If she can't handle a stupid movie then she doesn't have to watch," Hiei said. He was probably still angry with me for having a girlfriend. Especially Reina.

"Trust me, Kur- Shuiichi. Reina can handle scary movies," Yusuke said. "She loves horror films."

"Besides," Reina spoke up, "Mrs. Urameshi wouldn't let me go as if her life depended on it."

"Now shush," Yusuke said.

The movie started and Atsuko held Reina's shoulder just like Reina said. I held Reina's hand not for my own sake,but for Reina's sake. I just couldn't believe that the Reina I grew to love loved scary movies. It wasn't as if I wouldn't love her anymore it was just a little... much. I quit thinking and just tried to enjoy the movie.

Within the first half hour, Atsuko was squeezing Reina's arm and in turn Reina was squeezing my hand to relieve the pain in her arm. I admit she had a tight grip and my hand was getting numb but somehow it was comforting. She was relying on me for something even though it was as simple as holding hands.

The sixteen year old girl in the movie was approaching the undead boy siting in a corner of something similar to a slaughterhouse. She got closer and closer to the child, asking if it was ok.

I, and probably everyone else, could hear Atsuko mumbling, "Run. Stupid girl. Don't ask how it is. Run."

I looked at Reina from the corner of my eye and saw that she was smiling. Smiling in anticipation. She looked as if she had figured the entire movie out and knew what was going to happen in the end. It also looked as though she wanted to tease Atsuko to death by scaring her even more.

I looked back at the movie. The teenage girl was only about a few feet away from the child. Atsuko was getting even more hysterical as the girl went to touch the shoulder of the child.

Right when she was going to make contact there was a huge banging on the door. Atsuko screamed and Reina jumped.

Everyone was distracted and missed what had happened. Apparently the girl fainted. There was another set of banging on the door. "I'll get it," Atsuko said. Yusuke rewind the movie a bit and paused it, waiting for Atsuko.

She got up off the couch, relinquishing Reina's arm, and answered the door. Reina was rubbing her arm, trying to get the feeling back in it. We heard the door click open and a woman immediately said, "Ok Atsuko Urameshi. Where is she?"

Reina froze.

"What?" Atsuko asked, as if she didn't hear.

"I know she's here. You can't hide her! Where is Reina?"

Reina made to stand up but Yusuke pushed her back down and made a signal to be quiet.

"What makes you think she's here?" Atsuko asked, taking a swig of her liquor bottle she brought with her.

"It's the only place she would go to," the woman said. "Now stop lying! Where the fuck is she?" Reina flinched at that.

_Whoever she is Reina seems terrified by her, _I thought.

* * *

Hilo again! So how was it? There is going to be another chapter obviously, but it might take longer than I anticipated. I hope you guys liked it. Please review or give me a message.

Here's another Hiei quote.

"Don't worry fool, we've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the tournament I can't guarantee anything."-- Got to love him and his sarcastic ways.


	4. Movie Night Shuiichi's POV part 2

Hilo everyone! Well it seems that if I just type it up it's even better so I'll continue to do that. I didn't leave you much of a cliffhanger since it was obvious.

Hiei quote.

"Kurama! Don't make me pull out your precious voice box!"

**Last chapter: "It's the only place she would go to," the woman said. "Now stop lying! Where the fuck is she?!" Reina flinched at that.**

_**Whoever she is Reina seems terrified by her,**_** I thought.**

* * *

Continuing with Shuiichi's POV

I held Reina closer to me. She was tense. I didn't dare speak a word in fear that that woman would hear me and come in and find Reina. Atsuko was still standing in front of the doorway as if she didn't give a damn. It was probably because she was drunk or it was just her. Maybe a little bit of both. She took another swallow of her liquor.

"Are you drunk?!" The woman asked. "How can you raise your child like that? No wonder he's argumentative!"

Both Yusuke's and Atsuko's eyes flared up. "How dare you..." Atsuko started to say.

Yusuke stood up and immediately went for the door. He was either going to punch the woman her or tell her off. Kuwabara went after Yusuke and tackled him.

"Get off of me Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled struggling to get up, but Kuwabara had him pinned.

"There are other boys here?!" The woman sounded furious. "That's it I'm coming in."

Atsuko blocked the doorway and said, "You are trespassing. Get off of my property."

"No! Not without Reina!"

I felt Reina move in my arms. She unhooked my arms and stood up. I stood up and tried to stop her by grabbing her hand but she slipped from my reach when I tripped over Yusuke and Kuwabara with a thump. "Reina!" I whispered loudly.

She walked cautiously in the doorway a couple feet behind Atsuko. "Mom?" Reina asked quietly. Atsuko turned to look at Reina.

"Reina!" Reina's mother yelled. Oh was she furious. "There you are! Come on! You are going home and you are grounded! Now come on!" Reina didn't make a move. She was too frightened.

I stood up and walked to Reina and held her shoulders. I finally got a look at Reina's mother. She had black hair that was greying due to stress, her skin was flushed with anger, her mouth was thin and her eyes were wide.

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching my daughter?!" She asked, glaring daggers at me.

"I'm Shuiichi Minamino," I said calmly so I don't make the situation even worse than it already was. "I'm a friend of Reina's. Maybe if we talk we can-"

"No! Reina is coming home now," she said. She grabbed Reina's arm waiting for me to let go.

"Reina?" I whispered in Reina's ear.

"I have to go," she replied. I let go of her. There was nothing I could do. Her mother would probably charge Atsuko of kidnapping even though Reina came willingly. Reina's confidence was shot back down. Even lower than it was before. She didn't want to deal with embarrasment tonight. "Tell me how the movie ends, alright?"

I kissed the side of her head and whispered, "Alright."

Reina's mother was pulling on Reina's arm, dragging her to the car.

Yusuke finally got out from under Kuwabara and ran to the door. He was angery but it was too late. They had already gotten into the car and drove off. "Damn it," he muttered. "Well what's done is done. We'll see her again during the summer." Yusuke sounded disappointed, as was I, but he was right. We couldn't just sit around doing nothing. It's not like we weren't going to see her again. Plus, Reina told me to tell her how the movie ended, though I doubt she needs me to tell her.

We all sat back down, but Yusuke was in Reina's seat and Atsuko had a death-grip on Yusuke's arm, and we all continued to watch the movie. The undead child attacked the teenage girl and she fainted. Atsuko jumped at that part.

Hiei was staring at me with emotionless eyes. I could feel it with a hint of anger towards me and probably towards Reina too. I decided to ignore Hiei and focus on the movie.

After the movie, I did my nightly routine and change into my night clothes.

"Hey uh Kurama," Yusuke said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well now you've met her mom and now I must warn you that she most likely hates you."

"What? I didn't do anything? Did I?"

"Reina's mom hates us Urameshi and any friends of ours."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I know that my mom and Reina's mom used to be good friends."

_Friends? They seemed more like hated enemies to me,_ I thought. "Thanks for the warning."

"Welcome," he said with a reasuring smile.

I got out my sleeping bag and a pillow and went to a difficult sleep. The reason it was so difficult was because Yoko was talking to me. _"You should call her."_

_Her mom's probably guarding the phone._

_"So?" _He asked. _"If she's home then that most likely means that Reina's there also."_

_When did you care so much about Reina?_

_"Since you cared about her."_

_Are you saying that you love her also?_

_"No!" _He said quickly._ "I would never fall in love with mortals."_

_Ah. Alright, but I'm sure Reina's ok._

_"I don't know."_

I ignored Yoko untill he gave up and let me sleep. I did have a foreboding feeling but I ignored it. I was sure that everything was ok.

* * *

I woke up before everyone else and decided to try and call Reina. It rang once and went straight to voicemail. _I guess Reina's mom took her phone away, _I thought. I waited for the beep. "Hey Reina. This is Shuiichi. I guess you mom took your phone away, but I just wanted to try anyway. Call me back when you get your phone back. Bye." I hung up and decided to get dressed.

Yusuke and Atsuko were probably sleeping in there own rooms. Hiei wasn't here so he probably went home. Kuwabara was sleeping on his back with his foot and an arm hanging off the side of the couch. He practically defied the law of gravity laying like that. He was dead asleep, snoring and all. There was also a spittle hanging from the corner of his mouth. He was dreaming of Yukina, for he was mumbling her name in his sleep. If Hiei ever saw this, Kuwabara would be as good as dead. I chuckled at the thought.

Yusuke came out of his room. His hair was messy and he surprisingly looked awake. It was 7:30 in the morning. "Morning," I said.

"Shhhhh," he said, putting his finger to his mouth. He crept over to Kuwabara. I instantly knew what he wanted to do. He went into his mom's room and came out with her shaving cream.

_Oh no,_ I thought. I wanted to stop him but the bigger half of me didn't want to. So I let him.

Yusuke carefully sprayed (sp?) some on his hand and tickled his nose. Kuwabara twitched a little and slapped his nose with the shaving cream in his hand. What made it even funnier was that in that moment he no longer defied gravity. He fell on his face with his hands still in his face filled with the shaving cream.

"What the fuck?!"

Yusuke was laughing his head off while I was doing my best not to laugh. I wasn't very successful.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Atsuko said. She had a major hangover. She was clutching her head and it looked sensitive to the sunlight.

Kuwabara tried to wipe off all the cream on his face in the bathroom.

"Sorry Atsuko," I said quietly. She went to get some aspirin and a glass of water. "I'm going home."

"Huh? Why?" Yusuke asked.

"I promised I'd be home by 8:15. We have to go somewhere," I lied. I just wanted to spend more time with Reina but she was probably grounded from going out with a friend so I wanted to get home.

"Alright. Call ya later then."

"Ok." I gathered my things and left. It was a very sunny morning. The sky was blue and there were a few clouds. There were a few people out. Some were jogging or walking there dogs but most were just simply there.

I got home and saw that there was another car there. I got inside and saw that there were shoes I didn't recognize. I took off my own shoes and went inside.

"Mother?" I called. "Mother? Do we have visitors?" I got to the living room and saw my mother to the brink of tears and two guys in suits.

"Are you Shuiichi Minamino?" Asked one of the guys. He looked pretty old. Maybe in his early fifties. His eyes were squinted a little and he had short grey hair.

"Yes I am. What's going on?"

"I am Officer Benson and this is my partner Officer Takegawa. Do you know a Reina Nezomi?" Said the other one. Officer Benson. He was in his mid thirties with really short black hair.

I got scared. "Yes. She's my girlfriend. Did something happen?"

"She was in a car accident. Her mother's fine, but Reina's in the hospital. She's in a coma."

I felt my heart skipped a beat, my blood run cold and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. _She... She was in a car accident? And she's in a... a coma? Reina's in a coma?_ I thought. Mother's tears were let loose and she was sobbing in her tissue.

"She's stable, but anything could still happen in her condition," said Officer Takegawa.

"Did you just come here to tell us that?" I asked.

"When did you last see her?" Asked Officer Benson.

"I saw her last night. We were watching a movie at Yusuke's house and her mother came and picked her up. Her mother was furious."

"Who's Yusuke?" Officer Benson asked. The other one seemed like he was eyeing me to tell if I was telling the truth.

"Yusuke Urameshi. We're friends."

"Who else was there?" Takegawa asked.

"Hiei Jaganashi, Atsuko Urameshi (Yusuke's mother) and Kazuma Kuwabara. Is that all you need?"

"Yes and we're really sorry," Takegawa said. They said thank you and went out. I saw them drive away through the window.

"Shuiichi?" Mother called my name. She was only a couple feet away from me but it sounded like she was farther away. I looked down. She stepped closer to me and moved my bangs away so she could see me more clearly. I decided to look at her, planning to reasure her that I was ok. I didn't work. She hugged me and I hugged her back taking a cleansing breath.

"Let's go visit Reina, Shuiichi," she said. I nodded in agreement. First, I should call Yusuke and let him know what happened.

* * *

Hilo again! I know these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I just want one POV per chapter and these two chapters together would have been too long. So sorry. What did you think of the chapter though? C'mon people! I need reviews!

Regular quote (I'm running out of Hiei quotes:

"Even if you're related by blood, you hate the people you hate. It just makes it more tragic becaus you're related by blood."- by Asaba Hideaki -- Completely true (secretly glaring daggers at my sleeping brother).


	5. There's Something About a Hospital

Hilo everyone! I updated like I promised. I broke my rule about one POV per chapter though, so I hope you'll forgive me on that. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Hiei quote:

"This wind coming in feels like home. It's comforting and it soothes me. It tastes like freshly spilled blood and the rotting flesh of decaying corpses."-- That was strangely poetic and kind of cool at the same time.

* * *

Yusuke's POV

Kuwabara and I were eating breakfast. Kuwabara was still glaring at me because of the prank. I mean come on! It was a harmless joke. It was partly his fault for making himself such an easy target. I just couldn't resist. Besides, it's not as though he could actually land a punch on me as payback. I scooped in a forkful of scrambled egg that was so salty that the Dead Sea couldn't even compare. Mom's cooking was even worse when she had a hangover. I didn't say anything though. Partly because mom was sitting next to me, with a knife in hand, but mainly because Kuwabara was about to take a bite of his scrambled eggs as well.

I watched carefully, pretending to eat the food. All I really was doing was scraping my food around and 'accidentally' dropping it back on my plate when I had some food on the fork. Kuwabara had a good forkful and I was trying to hold in my fit of laughter. This morning couldn't get any better. He took the bite .

_Here it comes,_ I thought.

"Ugh!" He yelled and spat out his food. "It's disgusting!" He was rubbing his sleeve on his tongue to get rid of the taste. I let loose my held in laughter till my sides hurt. I was tearing up and I could barely breathe.

Mom had a firm grip on her butter knife and stuck it on the wooden table yelling, "What did you say?!"

Kuwabara caught his fatal mistake and said, "I'm sorry! I-it's not disgusting. It's just a bit salty."

_How dumb can you get Kuwabara?_ I thought. _I shouldn't have asked myself that._

"Well if you don't like it don't eat it!"

_You should really learn how to keep your mouth shut Kuwabara, _I thought.

The phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" I volunteered before Mom could get to me. She tended to do that.

"Urameshi!" I heard Kuwabara yell.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Yusuke?" Somebody asked.

"Yes? Who are you?" I asked. It sounded familiar, but then again when does anyone sound like themselves on the phone?

"Good. This is Kurama." There was a short pause of hesitancy. "Um... I don't know how to tell you this but Reina's in the hospital."

"WHAT!!!" I yelled. I think Mom and Kuwabara stopped fighting to listen. "What the fuck happened?!"

There was another short pause and he said, "Reina and her mom were in a car accident last night. She's in a coma right now."

"A-a coma?"

"Yes. I'm going to the hospital right now to visit. I assume you're coming as well?"

"Yeah. Of course. See ya there."

"K. See you there." He hung up.

I put the phone back on the cradle and saw that Kuwabara and Mom were listening. "Yusuke? Did something happen?" Mom asked.

"Reina's in the hospital-"

"WHAT!!!" Mom yelled.

_Dang. We really are related at some point,_ I thought.

Kuwabara, I guess, didn't really know how to react. I could understand why. The two never really seemed to get along, but they were neither friends nor enemies. They were just neutral with each other.

Mom and I decided to hurry up and get dressed and go visit Reina. Kuwabara couldn't joined us. He said something about it having too many ghosts around. I filled Mom in as we walked to the hospital. Mom was in no condition to be driving.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital in forty-five minutes. We checked in the hospital and went to find Reina's room. The hospital was pretty big so it took about ten minutes to get to Reina's room.

We quietly went in and we saw Kurama and his mom holding Reina's still, and seemingly lifeless, hands.

Reina looked cadaverous. Her skin so pale that the cream colored hospital clothes looked almost tan. Her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep slumber and wouldn't wake up in over a thousand years. Her hair wasn't in the braid anymore but it was wavier than the usual. There was gauze and bandaging around several parts of her body. I could see some of the blood soaking through the bandaging and her right arm was broken, proof that she was in an accident. An ugly purple bruise covered her right eye and it was so swollen I doubt she would be able to open it if she tried. There were several visible bruising on her arms and neck but they were a lighter shade of purple and looked a little green. She had a clear mask that covered her nose and mouth and there was a tube from the mask to a machine to help her breathe. We could all hear when Reina breathed in and out as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. There were I.V. tubes in her arm and there was a monitor near her bed that showed her heart rat, brain activity and whatever, but I was sick of the beeping it made. I wish they would turn it off instead of the possibility of hearing an everlasting ring, signaling she would have a pulse no more.

I pulled out a chair and sat on the other side of Kurama and his mother. Mom pulled out a chair and sat next to me. "Hey Kur-Shuiichi," I said quietly. Now wasn't the time to be goofing off as much as this place needed.

He looked up at me in a dazed and far away look and then he looked back at the hand that he held. I hadn't realized how shaken up he was until that moment.

_No duh! He comes home to find out that his girlfriend gets in a car accident and is in a coma only less than a month of being together. Geez I can be such an idiot! _I thought.

The sounds of the shallow breathing and beeping seemed like they could drive anyone crazy and it was too depressing I bet even for Hiei... Ok maybe not Hiei but still.

_I wonder when she will wake up,_ I thought. I kept thinking about what had happened last night and Kurama's call this morning. I then realized something. "Shuiichi, where's Reina's mom?" I thought that they would be in the same room at least.

"She isn't here. The police that were at my house said that she was fine. Healthy enough not to be taken to the hospital."

"Did the police tell you how Reina got into this mess? What kind of car accident?"

"I didn't ask."

Shuiichi's mom spoke up this time, "The Officers said that they got stuck somehow and they were in the middle of the train tracks."

"What?" I asked. That also got Shuiichi's and mom's attention.

"The train was coming and they couldn't restart the car so Reina's mom got out of the car and she said that Reina stayed inside and got hit."

"Why the hell would she leave her there?" Mom asked, yelling. She was furious.

Kurama looked at Reina not with that dazed look but he was thinking. Like something wasn't right. I think he was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

_It wasn't an accident._

If anyone was in a car in the middle of the tracks no one would survive. Reina's in a coma but she's still alive. Plus wouldn't her own mom be here for her? As we could see she's not. But even if we did find the truth, there's no evidence that would make Reina's mom look guilty. We need Reina to wake up and tell us what happened. It's the only way and the police would just file it as an accident for now. I could tell Kurama was pissed. Just the look in his eyes and that he was holding Reina's hand a little tighter.

We stayed there until visiting hours were over. He kissed Reina's forehead before we left. We said our goodbyes and went home.

It was still unbelievable that Reina was in a coma in a hospital that smelled like sick people and her mom was sitting in her warm home. Why would her mom do this anyway? Sure she broke a rule but Reina had broken her rules more than once. It just couldn't be the reason.

What happened, happened. There's nothing we could do to prevent what happened then. We'll figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

Shuiichi's POV

When Mother told us what had actually happened, it made me open my eyes.

Now I was pissed. I was mad at myself for letting her go with her mom, but I was also mad at Mrs. Nezomi. No. I wasn't mad at myself. I was only mad at Mrs. Nezomi.

Yusuke and I knew she tried to kill Reina but there probably wasn't any proof to tell anyone that Mrs. Nezomi actually tried to kill Reina. And the fact that Reina actually survived, even in a coma, was amazing and at the same time troublesome. It was troublesome because there wasn't any way that I could think of that Reina could've survived unless the car actually moved far enough off the track. But it seemed so unlikely, unless Mrs. Nezomi wanted her to suffer. At that, I was even more angry, but there's nothing I could do now.

We stayed until visiting hours were over and went home. Mother decided to cook dinner. I could tell it was to distract herself from the sight of Reina in that horrible condition. When I first saw Reina like that, I wanted to puke my guts out. It looked like she was right on the borderline between life and death, but leaning a little toward death. I didn't want to believe it was her, but I knew.

I decided to do my summer homework to distract myself as was Mother doing with cooking. All I had to do was read a couple of books plus a book of my choice and write book reports on each book. It didn't really work, but I had to force myself.

About a hour later someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said.

It was Mother. She smiled and asked sweetly, "Are you hungry?" She wanted to know if I was ok. I could tell by the way she looked at me.

I smiled back as to reassure her that I was fine and said, "A little." Actually I was practically starving because I hadn't eaten anything all day that day, but I really didn't feel like eating.

I went downstairs with Mother and we ate together in silence. There was really nothing to say. We both knew how we felt, we both knew what happened and we both knew we didn't want to talk about it.

Actually I could only imagine how Mother felt. She really did enjoy Reina's company even though Reina was shy and only said anything to answer questions, but this was still Reina that got hurt. Still Reina that was in a coma at this moment.

Mother kept saying that Reina was an angel because of her timid behavior that seemed like she would never intensionally hurt anyone. She was so innocent.

Before we were together she would always blame herself and apologize for absurd reasons. Mother must have been really sad and depressed, but I knew she would find some light in this situation. I have.

When we finished eating I volunteered to wash the dishes. It was late and she really needed to get some sleep. She had to get up early in the morning for work. Time waits for no one after all.

After I finished washing the dishes, I got did my nightly routine, got dressed and got into bed. Yoko interrupted me when I was trying to go to sleep.

_"How are you going to get that mother of Reina's?"_

_So you agree that she's guilty._

_"Hell yeah! If you want one of my killer plants to eat her I will be happy to let loose one or two of them." _I could feel his smirk.

_No. It's not necessary especially at this time._

_"You ruin all the fun! You know she's guilty, just let one of my plants eat her and there wont ever be a problem."_

_As much as I want you to, and trust me, I really want you to, we have to find out why she did what she did. If we don't we may never find out and it'll nag at me for the rest of my life. Reina might not know either._

_"Fine, but the second you do I'm taking over and killing her the way I want to."_

_After I also tell Reina about us._

_"Fine."_

We came to an agreement and I was finally able to get to sleep. A light sleep, but sleep none the less.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find that it's 10:00 in the morning. _Wow. I woke up later than usual, _I thought. I just sat in bed for a little while, trying to clear my head. I took several deep breaths before I actually got out of bed. I stretched for a few minutes, getting my blood circulating, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. I decided to eat some of the leftovers from last night. I didn't feel like cooking anything that morning.

After I finished eating and washed my plate and utensils, I did my morning routine and got dressed.

I decided to go to a flower shop. It was about a couple blocks away and the shop was fairly small. I heard the bell ring, letting the owner know I was in the shop.

I realized I didn't even know what flower was Reina's favorite. I decided to get her a rose to let her know it was from me if she wakes up when I'm not there. It was highly unlikely that she would wake up soon but I just thought that to keep my own hopes up.

The hospital was a bit far so I took the bus. The bus seemed to take an eternity and I was getting annoyed with all the people staring at me. They probably thought I was going to the cemetery with the rose and the sad expression on my face. I ignored them the best I could. I managed to get to the hospital without snapping at the people.

I checked in with the hospital and asked for a vase for the rose. I went in Reina's room. She looked just as horrible as she did yesterday. I felt like throwing up again, but I swallowed the slowly rising bile. It stung the back of my throat. I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to seeing Reina like this. It was just sickening, but I came anyway just to see her improve.

I filled the vase with water and put the rose in it. It wasn't damaged at all as when I had bought it at the shop. I put the vase on a table by her bed. It was in sunlight too so it would last a while longer.

I sat in a chair by her bed and held her hand . I was rubbing my thumb over her knuckles, hoping for the slightest movement from her. A twitch was all I wanted.

I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I had to tell her, reassure her and myself of something. "Reina? I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I promise that your mother will be punished in some way. I promise."

I kissed her hand softly and just continued to rub my thumb on the spot I kissed her hand and watched her with sorrowful eyes. I watched her until visiting hours were over. I went home, greeted Mother, ate dinner, did some of my summer homework, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

I continued this routine day after day. Week after week. The only thing that changed between the visits was that Reina's bruises and cuts were healing, some of the color came beck to her skin and the bandage around her head was off. I could still see the wound though, but it was getting better. Reina still didn't wake up.

* * *

Summer was almost over. Just two more weeks till school started and still Reina didn't wake up. Yusuke visited sometimes, but I could tell he didn't like seeing Reina in this condition. I didn't like the beeping and the sound of her breathing with the help of a machine either, but it was helping her. It was keeping her alive until she woke up.

Yoko was getting impatient too. I had to remind him of our agreement and why we need Mrs. Nezomi alive, but it did little to calm him down. Just enough to stop him from taking control, torture Mrs. Nezomi and kill her off a week later.

* * *

Another week passed and she looked even better than the first time I saw her. Her eye wasn't swollen, it was just a light shade of purple, her arm that was broken was still healing and the other cuts and bruises were almost completely healed. I stopped getting the urge to throw up a few weeks before today, but I still wished she would wake up.

I replaced the rose I bought for her a couple days before and took my seat next to her. I took her hand in my own and noticed she wasn't so cold anymore. It was another thing to be glad about. Sometimes I talked to her just to see if she would respond somehow. I decided to talk to her today.

"Hey Reina. It's me again, Shuiichi. Yusuke and everyone misses you. We want you home." I waited before I spoke again, just to see if she would respond. She didn't. "School's going to start soon too. Yusuke kept saying that he wouldn't go until you did. It was... something," I said, trying to think of the right word to use, but I couldn't find it. "Don't worry though. Atsuko calmed him down and convinced him that he had to. Yusuke said that he would go to school for you. He said that if you missed something he would help you catch up. It was surprising actually. It's not like him at all."

She didn't respond at all. I decided to just watch her like I was doing all summer. I kissed her hand and I felt a twitch. I jerked back to see but nothing happened.

_It must have been my imagination,_ I thought. I was so disappointed. I thought for sure that she at least twitched but I guessed that my hopes were too high.

I continued to gently rub her hand in my own. Then her hand lightly grasped my own. She did move. She was hold my hand on her own. Reina moaned a little and I looked at her face.

"Reina?" I called quietly. I wanted to know if this was a dream or not. I was hoping it wasn't.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me. For the first time in almost two months I saw her beautiful light brown eyes. "Shu... iichi?" Her voice was different because of the breathing mask, but I was glad to hear her.

"Yes Reina. It's me," I said. I was so happy that she was awake. I felt some tears cascade down my cheeks.

She slowly raised her hand and tried to wipe my tears away. I held her hand to my face, hoping that she would never take it away. "Why are you crying?" She asked. She sounded a little weak, but I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop talking. I wanted to hear her voice.

"You've been asleep for a long time Reina. I'm so happy that you've finally woke up." I kissed the palm of her hand and returned it on my cheek. I felt a few more tears spill down my cheeks and Reina would wipe some of them away with her thumb. I could see her smile, but a small smile.

A nurse then came in. It was Reina's usual nurse, Valerie, that came to see how Reina was doing. We had met a few times. She had long wavy blond hair that was in a high ponytail, blue eyes behind thin framed glasses and light pink skin. "Oh you're finally awake,"she said. She walked toward us and asked Reina, "Would you like to sit up?"

Reina nodded. I helped put pillows behind Reina's back so she was more comfortable.

Valerie took off Reina's breathing mask off and I could see Reina's face so clearly. She was still so beautiful.

Valerie smiled an all knowing smile and said to Reina, "You know this guy right here came to visit you every single day just to see you. He even bought you a rose every other day."

Reina smiled. It was her real smile. The one she had always hidden from everybody. It was the first time I had seen anything like that upon Reina's face.

"I'll let the doctors know that you're awake and we'll take a few harmless tests to see if you're really alright," Valerie said before she left the room.

* * *

Hilo again! How did you like this chapter? You're probably like Yoko right now, wanting to kill Reina's mom more and more every sentence that passes by, huh? Don't worry you'get your satisfaction soon enough. Please review. I would like at least five more reviews before I give away the next chapter. If there's anything I could improve on you can let me know.

Here's a quote.

"Happy thoughts... happy thoughts... puppies... ice-cream... mass destruction of the world."


	6. The Tests and the Results

Hilo everyone! I updated again! I hope you guys like this chapter. I also know for a fact that you are going to hate the mother even more after this chapter. You'll have to read it in order to find out why though. Please review or send me a message. I'd really appreciate it. If there's anything you can tell me to improve on just let me know.

My last Hiei quote sadly:

"Lover-boy. Release us now and you can keep your ability to breed."- My favorite :)

* * *

Still in Shuiichi's POV

I was so happy that she was awake and seemed to be OK. I still wanted to know everything that had happened but I didn't want to make her upset by just blurting the questions out. Plus I didn't want her to know I was mad. I have been thinking about Movie Night for a while. I never forgot how afraid she was when her mom showed up. I had felt guilt pressing down on my chest since I had learned of the accident. It was my job to protect her but she got hurt.

I could feel Yoko tugging at the back of my mind. _"OK. She's awake. Tell her about us and get answers from her so I can kill her mother."_

_Sorry Yoko, but this has to wait a little while._

_"What?!"_

_She may not be up to answer our questions. We may not be able to get any answers today. _

While the nurse was out I was talking with Reina. I moved a stray hair away from her face, tucked it behind her ear and asked, "How do you feel?"

"OK, but I feel kind of drowsy," she said in a whispered voice. She had a soft smile on her face and her eyelids looked like they were too heavy for her. "How long was I out of it?"

"Almost two months," I said.

Her eyes widened a little in shock. "Two months?!" Her voice was still quiet. It was probably because it hadn't been used for so long.

"Do you feel any pain?"

She shook her head and said, "No. What about you? How are you?"

I smiled at her kindness. She really was too kind, but what can I do? "I'm fine. Yusuke and everyone else is fine too." I was about to ask her if she knew what happened when Valerie came in with a doctor. I had to get out of the room. I'll have to thank whoever was listening that it was a female doctor. After about forty-five minutes I was allowed back in. I took my seat and held her hand again. "What did they do?" I asked.

"They just took my height, weight, checked my blood pressure, my breathing and the bump on my head," she said as she was trying to soothe her aching bump with her broken arm.

I moved her arm and gently kissed her head. "Do you need to take anymore tests?"

"Just a CAT scan and a x-ray. They went to prepare them now."

"OK," I said. I couldn't ask her. At least not now. I wanted all the tests to be done first. Without anything else, for the time being, to ask, I asked, "Would you like to talk to Yusuke?"

Her face brightened up a bit. "Yes, please."

I knew Yusuke would be ecstatic to speak with Reina and he probably would be mad for not calling him sooner. Oh well. I took out my cell phone and dialed in Yusuke's number. There were a couple of rings and Yusuke picked up his phone.

"Hello? This is Yusuke speaking."

I smirked and put the phone on speaker and let Reina speak first. "Hey Yusuke."

"Uh... Who's this?"

"It's Reina," she said, smiling. She wanted to see how Yusuke would react.

There was a pause. "I'm not falling for it Kuwabara!" He hung up. I dialed the number in again. Immediately Yusuke picked up, "Kuwabara! If you don't stop calling I'm gonna beat the sh-"

"Hiiii Uke!" Reina interrupted.

I was biting my knuckle just to keep myself from laughing out loud._ 'Uke?' What kind of nickname is that?_

"Reina?" Yusuke asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yup!" Reina beamed. She was really happy to be talking with Yusuke. "I missed you Uke!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a little of my laughter. 'Uke' was too much.

"I told you to never call me that! And is someone else there?" Yusuke asked. He sounded worried.

"Er... No?"

"WHO?!"

"Oh come on, Uke." I laughed even harder. "It's just me."

"Alright, I'm coming over."

"OK. See you later Uke!"

"I told you to ne-" Reina hung up.

"It was the only sure way he would be able to tell it was actually me," she said while I was catching my breath.

_This is ultimate blackmail!_ I thought. It was my revenge for all those times he had gotten me into trouble. "Why did you call him 'Uke?'"

She blushed a little and explained, "I couldn't really pronounce his name when I was little so I just called him 'Uke.'"

"Do you know what it means?"

She looked like she was thinking and said, "No. What does it mean?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Um... I'll let Yusuke tell you."

"Oh come on. Just tell me. It can't be that bad."

I thought up an excuse really quick, "You know you're really cute."

Her face turned as red as a tomato and looked away. I cupped her face in my hand, turned her face and I surprised her with a very gentle kiss on the lips.

I wanted to make the kiss deeper, but before I could someone cleared their throat. I jumped back in my seat and saw it was Valerie with the same doctor as before standing next to her with a wheelchair. I felt my face warm up again. Reina's face was a deeper shade of red than before.

"You two are too cute!" Valerie exclaimed. Reina's and my face turned even darker shade of red, if that was possible. "Ready for your tests Ms. Nezomi?"

Reina only nodded since she was too embarrassed to say a simple 'yes.'

"Oh don't be embarrassed! You two were made for each other and I know he would never go too far without your permission!"

Our faces were even darker.

_I'm starting to dislike Valerie,_ I said in my head.

"Valerie quit it," said the other doctor. "Can't you see you're embarrassing them even more?" She looked at Reina and then at me. "I'm Doctor Penne, Reina's doctor. I'm sorry I shooed you out earlier. I was a bit busy so I had to make it quick."

"It's alright."

She had short dark brown hair, pale skin and blue-grey eyes. She was more serious than Valerie, which I was thankful of, but she seemed too strict. She wore her white doctor's coat with a black blouse underneath, blue pants and black heels.

"Will you please come with us?" Valerie asked.

Valerie and I helped Reina into the wheelchair and Dr. Penne pushed Reina into a room. I had to stay out of the room again. I could tell Reina was a bit nervous but I had faith in her that she would be fine.

During the time between the two tests Yusuke showed up. "Hey Kurama! How's she doing?"

I remembered my little blackmail and said "She's just taking a couple of tests, Uke."

Yusuke's eyes widened greatly and said, "You were there?!"

"I was," I said, smirking in my victory.

"You'd better not tell anyone!"

"I won't if you don't get me into any trouble at all."

"I'll try," he grumbled.

"Oh and you might want to explain what 'uke' is to Reina."

"What?! Why didn't YOU tell her?" He was mad.

"I didn't have the heart to tell Reina. I didn't want to break it to her that it meant such a thing. I didn't want to embarrass my little Reina."

"You're a bastard," Yusuke said, glaring at me.

At that moment Reina came out with both of the doctors. "Hiya Yusuke!" Valerie greeted. They had met a few times before. I noticed that Dr. Penne had a folder under her arm. It was probably the results, but I thought nothing of it.

Reina took a second to look and said, "Hey Yusuke." She looked a little worried but she was mostly excited to see him.

"Hey Reina. How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked.

Reina smiled and said, "I'm fine."

We went back to Reina's room and the doctors went to see the results from the tests. So it was just us three.

Reina remembered about our conversation and asked Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke? What does 'uke' mean?"

Yusuke's eyes popped open. They looked like they were going to fall right out of his head.

"I'm going to get us something from the cafeteria," I said, excusing myself. I kissed the side of Reina's head before I left. I saw that Yusuke was glaring at me.

I took a deep breath to clear my head. I quickly got to the cafeteria and bought three bagel sandwiches. I was headed back to Reina's room when Valerie and Dr. Penne called my name.

I looked back to see that both doctors had grim faces. It was probably normal for Dr. Penne, but for Valerie? Something must be wrong. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Could you come with us?" Dr. Penne asked. "It's better if we show you." Valerie stayed quiet.

I followed the doctors to a room. It was dark except for the screens. It was so we could see the x-rays better. "Is it about Reina's tests?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Penne said. She stuck an x-ray picture up on the lighted screen. "This is Reina's x-ray."

I could see Reina's bones and her organs and such. Reina's ribs were cracked, but not broken. It was most likely from the accident. Hell. All of the damage was most likely from the accident. There were minor things in the x-ray, nothing major enough to be so grim about.

"Obviously you can't see it, can you?" Dr. Penne asked.

"No. I don't think so." I was getting a little mad because they knew something I didn't.

Dr. Penne pointed to the lower abdomen and said, "Do you see this?"

I took another, a more closer look, and noticed something that did look... wrong, but I couldn't really place my finger on it. "I think so."

Valerie stepped up and asked, "Why don't I explain?" The doctor nodded. Valerie looked at me with a sorrowful look and said, "Shuiichi, Reina was torn up inside in the accident."

I was still confused, but she continued before I could ask.

"She-Reina won't be able to have any children of her own."

I felt all the color drain right out of me. "Are you joking? This has to be a joke." I looked at Dr. Penne and she looked at the ground with distant and sorrowful eyes. "W-where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"A little down the hall," Valerie said, pointing.

I quickly grabbed the sandwiches and left to the bathroom. I got in there just in time to set the sandwiches down on the floor and puke my guts up in the toilet. It was worse than when I saw Reina for the first time in the coma.

I felt like I just puked up everything I had ever eaten in my and Yoko's life. Some of it came out through my nose too. My nose and throat was burning from the regurgitated stomach acid and the food. I felt the tears spill down my nose and mix in with the bile.

_Why didn't I stop her? _I thought. _Why didn't I protect her? _I was disgusted with myself. _How could I let her get hurt?_ I could feel the guilt press down on my chest again.

_"Would you stop beating yourself up already?" _Yoko asked. _"There was no way how you could have known this would happen!" _

He was mad at me like he was most of the time, but I just tried to ignore him. _How am I going to tell Reina? _I thought. It was all I could think of at that time. Reina had never talked about having children, but what if she wanted to have children? She won't ever be able to have her own children ever. She won't have the option anymore. _Why Reina? Why does Reina have to be the one hurt so much?_

I knew when I told Reina she would be depressed. I wanted to avoid that more than ever, but it had to be done sooner or later.

As soon as I felt like I was done puking my guts out I got up. I wiped my face and hands with the toilet paper next to me. I threw in the dirtied pieces of paper and flushed the toilet. I picked up the sandwiches and set them on the side of the sink so I could wash my hands.

I happened to look at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. My hair was all over the place, some of which held some of the vomit, my face was pale and my eyes were puffy. It reminded me of when Reina hugged me after when she got into some trouble with that girl at lunch.

I took a breath to clear my muddled thoughts. I cleaned the vomit out of my hair and washed my face a little more. _I'll just have to break it as softly as I can, _I thought. I fixed myself up the best I could.

I walked toward Reina's room slowly, like I was in a trance. I was wishing I didn't have to tell Reina. She had just began to change for the better. She was happier. She was more jubilant. More desirable.

I realized I was at her door. I could hear laughing on the other side. It was Yusuke's and Reina's. I took another cleansing breath and quietly went inside.

"Hey Shuiichi!What took you so long?"

I felt like I couldn't speak. It was probably because of when I threw up, but I tried. In a voice so unlike mine I said, "I got sidetracked."

Reina was looking at me weirdly, like she knew something was wrong. "Shuiichi? You don't look so well. Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm fine. I'm not sick," I said. I sat down in my usual spot and handed Yusuke and Reina their sandwiches.

Reina touched my hands and said, "Your hands are clammy. Are you sure you're ok?" She felt my forehead. Her hands were warm. "You don't have a fever," she mumbled.

"Reina?" Yusuke asked. She looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. "He'll be fine. He's never gotten sick as long as I have known him. He's fine."

At that moment my cell phone rang. It was Atsuko. I gave Yusuke the phone. He answered the phone and went on talking to his mom. Reina was paying attention to Yusuke, I guess trying to decipher what was going on. I stared at her.

Yusuke finished his conversation, closed the phone and handed my phone back to me. "What's going on?" Reina asked.

"Mom and I want you to live with us when you get out of the hospital."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well we don't want you to live in an orphanage."

Reina looked shocked, "My mom's dead?!"

Yusuke and I shared glances. I forgot about the results for the moment and focused on what was happening now. "Reina?" Yusuke asked. "What happened after Movie Night?"

Reina looked down trying to remember what exactly happened. "I remember she dragged me to her car. We were driving. She was yelling at me for something, most likely because I snuck out. We drove and she went in a different direction. She went over the tracks and all of a sudden the car stopped. She said that the ran out of gas. The-the things went down and I heard the train. Mom undid her seat belt and got out of the car. She turned on the child's lock before she closed the door and disappeared. I could hear more of the train and I panicked. My seat belt was jammed so I had to get out myself. I tried my door but I couldn't get out because of the child's lock. She left the keys in the-the thing and the car was still turned on. She lied about the car out of gas. I couldn't reach the peddles so I reached down and pushed on the gas peddle as soon as I put the car in drive. It moved a little and... black."

I could see Yusuke's anger rising as well as my own. Reina's resourcefulness saved her, but not enough to save future generations. In a way Reina's mom still murdered someone. She definitely tried to kill Reina.

"Didn't you ever think that your mom wanted to kill you?" I asked. Reina had to have known from what she fust told us.

Reina went quiet and she whispered, "I knew she wanted to kill me. I've always known."

* * *

Hilo again! So what do you think? Do you guys hate the mother even more now? Was I right? I know it was kind of cliché but it adds to everyone's hatred, doesn't it?

I've finally figured out what's going to happen in the end with the mother and I can tell you one thing: You are all going to hate me. I'm not going to tell you guys though. That's my little secret for now. ;)

Please review or message me.

Here's another quote:

"If you where dentures, avoid soaking them in Coca-Cola overnight."


	7. Meeting Yoko

Hilo everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a field trip on Saturday. It was in between interesting and boring. We had to play a Scrimmage. If you message me I'll tell you what it's about. I humiliated myself and now the team I was on is probably mad at me even though we won. I wanted to go to sleep as soon as I got home, but my grandma was wrapping presents in my room. So I had to watch reruns of Law & Order.

Anyway here's a quote:

"I thought a thought that I thought I had thought but the thought that I had thought wasn't the thought that I had thought I had thought so maybe if I had thought the thought that I thought I thought I wouldn't have thought so much."-- What?

**Preview: "Didn't you ever think that your mom wanted to kill you?" I asked. Reina had to have known from what she just told us.**

**Reina went quiet and she whispered, "I knew she wanted to kill me. I've always known."**

* * *

Still in Shuiichi's POV

I was shocked._ If she knew then why didn't she say anything?_

_"You're joking, right?" _Yoko spoke in my head. _"This is Reina you're thinking about here. The little shy girl who absolutely tried not to gain attention to herself, never wanted to get in the way of anything and always berated herself when she had no reason to."_

_But if she knew why did she let this happen?_ There were many thoughts going on in my head.

"Ever since he left I knew that she hated me with all of her being," Reina whispered.

"Who left?" I asked.

"Father. He left when I was six. He couldn't stand to look at me because I was weak. I wouldn't speak to anyone and I never fought back when kids pushed me. He got drunk and got into an accident," she said in a trance like state.

I looked at Yusuke and he looked at her as if he knew what she was going through. Maybe this is what he wanted me to find out through her, but certainly not under these circumstances.

Her hands closed into tight fists. "Mom doesn't know that I know what happened. She lied to me everyday after that. I ruined it, I messed up my family. It's my fault that Father's dead and my mom is homicidal towards me!" She said. I could hear her sobbing.

I held her tight. I held her head to my shoulder and started to rub her back slowly. She held me tighter and cried even harder. I got a better look at her shattered heart. I could feel my shirt getting wet with her tears.

"It's ok Reina. It wasn't your fault that your father left. It's his fault that he didn't accept who you were," I whispered in her ear. I just wanted to stop her tears. She had cried and suffered enough to be forgiven. She should have been forgiven long ago. "You are a great person, Reina, your parents just couldn't see it. Atsuko and Yusuke saw it though and I did too. So please... no more crying? No more tears? No more blaming yourself. Ok?"

She nodded but she just couldn't stop her crying. It's not easy to get over the things she's been through so I'll give her time.

I had to tell her everything now. She came through so I have to too. "There's a few things I have to tell you Reina. I and Yusuke and Kuwabara have been keeping something from you."

She started to quiet her sobs and sat back up and looked between me and Yusuke, obviously confused. Her eyes and cheeks were a little pink and she was sniffling a little.

"Yusuke, maybe you should start?"

"Uh, ok. Um Reina? You know the time when I sort of died?''

She looked at him as if to say 'I'm not in the mood so get to the point.'

"Ok so when I came back to life for being a good person I got a job called a 'Spirit Detective.' Shuiichi, Hiei, Kuwabara and I went to this tournament and killed a hell of a lot of demons. The tournament was to see who would rule the 'Spirit World' and we lost but I'm still a 'Spirit Detective' where I have to do all these missions dealing with demons and crap. Did you understand?"

She looked as though we were all crazy. I wouldn't blame her for it. She nodded and said, "Spirit Detective, tournament, demons and Spirit World. I think I got it."

I was glad that she took it so well with Yusuke, even if she thought we were crazy. It was at least a start. I held her hand and she looked at me.

"I'm not exactly the Shuiichi you expected me to be," I said. "My real name is Kurama. Inside my body is a silver fox demon named Yoko. He's an accomplished thief that stole many artifacts in the Spirit World. When he was about to get caught he hid in my body and now we share it. I'm normally in control but sometimes I lose it and he escapes."

She had the same look on her face as she gave Yusuke.

"Um, are you ok? Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly and said, "Yeah."

_"Maybe she'd believe us if you had proof. Let me out."_

He had a point, but he had a reputation of being a pervert and I didn't want her to get scared.

_"I won't do anything! I just want to meet this girl of yours."_

_You mean you want to grope her and feel her up._

_"If I did that you wouldn't let me kill her mom."_

_True, but still... She might freak out and scream when you do come out._

_"Oh come on! You said that after she meets me and everything I could kill that woman! Now hurry up and let me out!"_

_No. Not now._

_"I promise I won't touch her at all and if she screams then I'll cover her mouth."_

_You said you wouldn't touch her. _I pointed out.

_"Then how am I supposed to quiet her?!"_

_You don't because you're not coming out right now._

_"What?! Talk to her right now to prepare her so she doesn't scream!"_

_There's nothing to pre-_

_"Do it now or I'm forcing my way out!"_

How could I argue with that? If I fought for control he'll just overpower me and I would be too exhausted to walk when I do get control. I sighed. That entire conversation lasted for three seconds so Reina didn't notice.

"In fact I would like you to meet him, Reina," I said nervously. Yusuke had a look that said, 'What the fuck are you doing?'

Yoko just couldn't wait before I could warn her to not let him touch her before he tried to take over.

* * *

Reina's POV

_This is crazy!_ I thought._ Yusuke being a 'Spirit Detective' and Shuiichi having a demon inside of him?! What has this world come to if Shuiichi is insane? Was I out of it longer than they told me?_

"In fact I would like you to meet him, Reina," Shuiichi said.

_What? Meet him? How?_

There was a light surrounding him, It was too bright for my eyes so I covered my eyes.

"Reina I assume?" A deep smooth voice asked about a minute later. I was afraid to look now, but I did out of great curiosity.

I was amazed at what I saw. It was a man in what sort of looked like a toga, pale skin, long silvery-white hair and beautiful golden eyes. And..._ He has dog-fox ears and a tail. ARE THEY REAL??? _I thought.

"You're not going to scream now are you?" He asked with a tiny hint of worry. I didn't know if I wanted to scream or not, but I was speechless.

"You ok, Reina?" Yusuke asked.

I looked at Yusuke, then at Yoko, then back at Yusuke and said, "So what you and Shu- er Kurama said was true?"

"Yes."

I looked back at Yoko as if I wasn't convinced. For all I knew Shuiichi could be hiding while this guy put on this costume.

"Are you still not convinced?" Yoko asked coming a little closer to my face.

Really quickly I reached up and rubbed my hands along each one of his fox ears._ Holy crap! They're real! _I thought. I felt the warmth in them and plus, it twitched. I also felt Yoko relax under it. Yusuke was laughing and fell out of his chair. I let go and I covered my face with a pillow to hide my extremely red face. _That was embarrassing, _I thought.

"Are you ok, Reina? Are you convinced?" Yoko asked. I could just see his smirk even though the pillow was in my face.

I nodded in a response.

"Don't hide your face then."

I hugged the pillow closer but not enough to suffocate myself.

Then, before I knew it someone took the pillow away from me. "Your face is really red," Yoko pointed out and Yusuke laughed even harder if that was possible. He was rolling on the floor.

There was a knock at the door and someone came in. It was Hiei and he looked just as angry like everyday... until he saw Yoko out. He looked pissed. Then he glared daggers at me and said, "You told her!"

"Calm down, Hiei," Yoko said. "She would have suspected something sooner or later so we told her before it got messy."

Yusuke calmed down enough to get off the floor and asked, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Demons are attacking civilians, Koenma needs us now." Hiei ran out.

"Alright we're coming!" Yusuke looked excited.

"W-what? Y-you're going?" I couldn't help but ask. I was really worried.

Yusuke didn't hear me and ran out. I looked at Yoko, who was smirking.

"Don't worry too much. Yusuke and everyone are strong. We'll all be fine," he said.

Then out of nowhere he pulls out a flower of some sort and hands it to me. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. It looked sort of like an iris, but it was mainly black and it had bright blue spots on it. It was beautiful.

"We'll be back before you even wake up," he said.

"Wait, what?"

Before I knew it this sparkling purple dust shot out at me. I was surprised and started to cough on my own saliva. Then my vision started to get blurry and i was a little dizzy. Then, all went black.

* * *

Yoko's POV

I caught her as she was about to fall off the bed and laid her down on her pillow. I covered her up and took back the flower. I jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground. I then hurried to follow the demonic auras. They were petty demons but there a lot of them.

_"Why did you do that?!" _Kurama asked. He was mad, but I couldn't leave her worrying like that. Especially since that massage on my ears felt really good. So it was a payback in my own way.

_A kiss on the forehead won't make her stop worrying Kurama. I just put her to sleep so she won't worry about you-us so much._

_"'Us?'"_

_What? Don't you think she likes me?_

_"She might hate you for putting her to sleep."_

He had a point there. She's rather unpredictable when it comes to her emotions. Oh well. What's done is done.

I hurried to the mass of demons and summoned my hungry plants. Of course they would never eat allies so I wasn't too worried. They might bite them, but they would spit them out.

* * *

Hours later the demons were slaughtered but there was no sign of whoever told them to come and attack. A mass of almost 5,000 couldn't have acted on their own, especially stupid demons.

Meanwhile Kurama was still mad at me. _Come on Kurama. Stop being mad. Tell you what, how about I sneak into Reina's room and you can watch her for a little bit and we'll sneak right out?_

Kurama was thinking about it and said, _"Alright."_

I hurried to the hospital and summoned an ivy like plant so I could climb to Reina's window. I peeked in to find nothing. Reina wasn't in the room. _Impossible! There's no way that Reina could have woken up so fast!_

_"She's gone?! Hurry up and get in there!" _Kurama yelled in my head.

I got in there quietly and confirmed that Reina's scent was here, but it was moved about an hour ago. Then I noticed about five or six sets of unfamiliar scents.

_"The doctors could have been here," _Kurama suggested.

_That's true,_ I thought, but I could tell that something wasn't right, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and hopefully Kurama, down. I breathed in through my nose and I smelt something that was definitely not right. I sniffed around and found a needle under Reina's bed.

_What the-? What is this?_ I thought. It had one of the unfamiliar scents all over it. There was some left so I put a drop of what was left on the floor and instantly I knew it was poison. It was from a plant I couldn't quite identify but it had a peculiar scent.

My ears twitched as i heard footsteps coming towards the room. I concealed myself in the shadows. It was only a doctor. She seemed to be looking for something.

_"It's just a doctor. Sneak out and let's find Reina,"_ Kurama said. He just doesn't give up.

I snuck out of the room and made sure that no one was in sight so Kurama could take control.

**

* * *

**

The End of Chapter 7 

Hilo again! I'm sorry it's a short chapter again. If it's getting boring I can speed up the process just let me know. Three guesses who poisoned Reina? Everything will clear up in the next chapter. Please review or I'll be really sad and I wont update.

Here's a quote:

"Why do they put Braille dots on the keypad of the drive-up ATM?"

Can anyone answer that question for me? Why DO they put Braille dots on the drive-up ATM machine?


	8. Messed Up

Hilo everyone! I'm really sorry if Yoko wasn't exactly Yoko. I didn't know much about him so I looked at other stories and found out that he was perverted so I went with that. Sorry if it's not correct.

If you're getting bored this story is actually almost over so... yeah. Probably two or three chapters to go.

Here's a quote:

"You can't make someone love you. All you can do is stalk them and hope they panic and give in."

* * *

Kurama's POV

As soon as I was in control I quickly went to the front desk and asked, "Where is Reina Nezomi?"

The old secretary typed a few things on the computer and said, "She's in the ER right now, please sit down and wait."

Wait. Wait? I've been waiting for Reina for too long and now I have to wait again for her. I decided to call Yusuke and tell him the bad news... again.

There was ringing on the other side. Ringing and more ringing. He probably wasn't home yet so I hung up. A few minutes later my phone vibrated. It was Mother.

"Hello Mother," I said.

"Where are you, it's dark. You're supposed to be home before it got dark." She sounded a little panicked.

"I know, I'm sorry. Reina woke up but now she's in the ER."

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Shuiichi. I'm coming over there." She hung up before I could protest.

_Damn_, I thought. _None of this would have happened if I had just convinced Reina to stay._

_"Would you stop blaming yourself already?!"_ Yoko yelled in my head. _"You nor I knew anything was going to happen. It isn't your fault!"_

_I know. You're right. It just seems easier if I do blame myself._

_"Like how Reina kept blaming herself to get through her life and then waited for her mother to do this to her?"_

_Yeah. _Everything was so messed up. Just when everything seemed to go right, it went so terribly wrong. Everything that I did to help Reina seemed to crumble into sand. No. Dust. It couldn't be the end. If it was I wouldn't know what to do _except torture her mom..._ A tiny voice said in my head that wasn't Yoko's. I guess I wanted a piece of revenge for myself.

My own mother came after about an hour. She spotted me and sat next to me. I finally looked at her. She looked really sad, I hated it when she looked at me like that. She hugged me, trying to comfort me and possibly trying to find her own comfort.

I could tell that she was a little in panic. She was shaking a little and rubbing my shoulder, trying to calm herself down by taking slow even breaths. Shaky breaths. We let go and she held my hands, patiently waiting for the doctors.

Finally after two more hours a doctor greeted us. It was Dr. Penne. "She'll be just fine, but she's going to have to stay a little longer than had to before."

_Damn it. I'm really tired of visiting this damn hospital,_ I thought, but there was nothing I could do. "When can she go home?" I asked.

"When she wakes up, probably a few days after that."

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Only for a few minutes," she said sternly. Mother and I stood up and followed Dr. Penne. We followed her through several halls and doors. It was noisy and yet it was so quiet. We finally arrived to Reina's room.

She was back on the machines. There were the same sounds as last time. The sounds of her breathing as her chest rose and fell and, of course, the annoying beeping of her pulse. She was also so pale.

Mother grasped Reina's hand that wasn't broken and gently rubbed her knuckles as if she did this Reina would wake up. I wish Reina would wake up just so I could hug her close and tell her how sorry I was and how much I love her.

Dr. Penne came and shooed us out. Mother drove us home and decided to make dinner. I didn't feel like eating but I couldn't let Mother worry. I ate her spaghetti. I volunteered to do the dishes again. I finished my summer reading so it was the only thing to keep myself busy.

By the time I finished it was 11:43 so I did my nightly routine and went to sleep. Before I went to into a deep sleep I could feel Yoko's anger as well as my own grow.

* * *

Hilo again! I'm really sorry that this chapter was really short. Way shorter than usual. I guess I'm just a little stuck. It'll pass sooner or later, hopefully sooner rather than later. Hopefully I can work on my other stories too. Oh well. Please review also. Maybe you could give me some Ideas. I'll of course thank you for it.

Here's a quote:

"PMS stands for Possible Murder Suspect."-- I agree.


	9. Confusion Cleared

Hilo everyone! I'm trying to write longer chapters. Honest I am, but I have to babysit so I hardly get the time especially since it took seven hours to type up the first chapter. I'm really sorry and I'll try to type longer since I just got a wonderful idea and end this story in possibly two chapters.

Here's a quote for your troubles:

"I haven't reported my missing credit card to the police because whoever stole it is spending less than my wife."

* * *

Yoko's POV

_Sorry Kurama, but a deal's a deal_, I thought as I regained control. Reina found out the truth about us and she told us all we needed to know and now her damned mother angered me even more which just makes my ideas much more interesting. So, technically I didn't break Kurama's deal.

I ran to Reina's home and to my luck her mother was there. I smirked evilly trying to decide what I should do with her. I'll probably decide later, after a few days while she's locked up in a dark room with no food or water and letting the rats nibble at her.

Someone was walking up to her and to my surprise it was a demon dressed in a horrible disguise. I could hear them even at a distant thanks to my ears.

"We had a deal," said the demon. His voice was raspy.

"She isn't dead yet. The Atropa Belladonna didn't work. I thought you said it would work? My worthless daughter would be dead!" Said the mother.

_Atropa Belladonna? That's Deadly Nightshade_, I thought. _No wonder I didn't know what kind of plant it was. It grows in America._

"You had your shot to kill her and you lost it. I even distracted her friends for you with my own kin who were so dreadfully slaughtered."

_So he's the one who controlled them!_ _Now why would he make a deal with this petty human?_

As if they heard my question the mother said, "I said that if you give me the tools so I can kill Reina I would give you my soul. She isn't dead yet!"

"Hehehehehe. Did you not hear your own words? You said if I give you the tools. I did and you couldn't kill her. You humans are all pathetic."

He was about to steal her soul before I slashed him to pieces with my claws.

The woman in front of me smiled 'innocently' and said, "Oh thank you. Thank you." She even had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for saving me!"

I just wanted to slash out her throat, but that would have been a too early death so I played along with her game. I bent down to her ear and whispered, "Let's go somewhere a little more private, hmm?"

She was shivering in excitement. "Yeah."

I was getting sick to my stomach. I lifted her up bridal style and ran. I had to run far enough away so no one would hear her screams of agony except for me. I ran into the forest, dodging a few stray branches on the way to a cave. It was good enough.

I dropped her on the hard stone floor and she yelped with pain. "What was that for?!"

"This is only the beginning." I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her farther in the cave.

She was writhing to get free and she was making frustrated grunting noises. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

My arm 'twitched' and I slammed her into a nearby wall. "Oh so you didn't try to kill your child?!"

She was moaning in pain before she answered me. "If she died I could bring back Hoshi."

"What?" _Whoops, so I guess I did break the deal after all_, I thought. "What the Hell are you spouting out?"

"If I killed her I could bring back my husband. His soul would reside in that worthless girl's body and I can have my life back!" She said glaring daggers at me.

I admit, she had guts, but what she was doing was sick.

She continued. "The body would be his and would change to look like him so I would truly have him back." She was smiling.

_This is sickening_, I thought as I slammed her into the wall again, rendering her unconscious, and dragged her again by the hair. I was thinking of a suitable punishment for two cases of attempted murder and attempt to disturb the dead. It was going to be slow, bloody, and painful for her.

* * *

Reina's POV

I had a wonderous dream. It was more like a fantasy really. Kurama and I were married and we had kids. They were so beautiful. There was a boy and a girl. The boy looked a couple of years older, probably eight.

The boy looked so similar to Kurama. His hair was a darker red, but they had the same face, not counting the chubbiness in the face because he was so young. His eyes were an extremely bright green that contrasted with his hair so much.

The little girl had a reddish-brown hair and she had hazel eyes that were beautiful. the outside of the iris was a bright green and the center was light brown.

I was so happy chasing them around and picking them up with the older Kurama. There laughs were the most radiant noises that had ever graced my ears. I was so happy I wanted to cry.

Then it was disturbed by darkness. Everything was crumbling. The boy that was in my arms turned to ash and flowed with the wind. I ran to Kurama and the little girl to hug them and when I did they, too, turned to ash. Then there was no ground or sky... no sun or moon... nothing dead or alive in front of my eyes. I was surrounded by darkness.

I felt like I was floating, drifting, with no way to tell where I was going.

"Reina..." said a voice.

_That voice... It sounds so familiar..._

"Reina..." said the same voice.

_Kurama?_ I thought. "Kurama? Where are you?"

"Reina..." said the voice.

There was a bright light that blinded me.

"Reina... Come..."

I finally recognized the voice. "No! You abandoned me! I don't want to be with you! Leave me alone like you wanted to Dad!"

Just then I was back in the apartment and Mom and Dad were arguing right in front of my eyes. It was from before he died.

"Ive already heard this . I don't need to hear this again!"

"She isn't weak!" Yelled Dad.

_What? I don't remember that..._

"She is weak, but if you believe she is so strong you can keep her. She's too much of a weakling for my taste," Mom said.

_Mom was the one that said that?... But... I thought..._

"Give her a chance. She can change to stick up for herself. She just needs time," Dad said.

"No! Once you're old enough to remember something ten years from now you stay that way. Once a weakling, always and forever a weakling," Mom seethed. She looked so angry and Dad looked so calm even if he was in the shadows and I couldn't see him well enough.

He took a swallow of his Jack Daniel and said, "I'll be back to pick Reina up." He slammed the door on his way out. I heard my little footsteps run into my room. Mom didn't notice.

Mom growled and hurled her bottle at the door. It shattered to pieces and her liquor sprayed and dripped onto the floor. She grabbed the phone and called someone. "Make an accident happen... NOW!" She slammed the phone back into the cradle.

Everything disappeared again except for the light and the shadowed figure of Dad. "How did I get it mixed up so bad?" I asked. It became clearer to me.

"Your mother kept telling you that she loved you so much that you thought that you heard wrong and assumed I said what you believed I said."

"I still don't want to come with you though... at least... not yet," I said.

"What?" He sounded a little confused. "I didn't want you to come with me to death, I wanted you to come so I could show you that."

"I'm still a little confused. How could you love that homicidal witch?"

He chuckled at my words. "We were drunk and she got pregnant with you. I, indeed, was the father. So I stayed with her until you were born. In truth, I loved Atsuko. The father of Yusuke had disappeared so I thought I had a chance with her. I was planning to take you with me so we could be a family with Atsuko and Yusuke. Your mother knew I loved her so she was jealous. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I was actually happy and I wanted to cry. It all made sense now. The way Atsuko fussed over me and always talked about the good things about him and the way I always felt at home when I was with Yusuke and her.

The light dimmed and he was disappearing. "No! Wait please don't go! Don't leave me again!"

"I never left in the first place," he said as everything grew dark again.

I, once again, was drifting in the never ending darkness. "Ooooohhh. Wake up! I need to wake up!" I kept yelling

I usually paced when I was frustrated so I decided to try. Something kept tugging at me though. It felt like some sort of mask and a needle in my arm. I took them off and that's when I realized I was awake and my eyes were being blinded by the bright lights. My arm was bleeding because I took the needle out so I grabbed some gauze and sneak out by climbing through a first story window so there wasn't much of a drop.

I had to find Kurama, even if it was in the middle of the night. Actually I was glad it was the middle of the night, just so no one would see me in a hospital gown. I was a little dizzy, probably because I got up to early and because of the blood, but I had to get to Kurama's house. I had to walk since the buses close and I didn't have money for a cab. I think they're closed as well.

It was a long walk and I knew I couldn't make it so I decided to go to Yusuke's house. It took about an hour and I had to rest several times because I was afraid to faint. I knocked as loud as I could, hoping they could hear me. I pounded on the door with my fists as hard as I could for about ten minutes until Yusuke finally answered.

He immediately was wide awake when he took one look at me. "Reina?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital?" He took another look at me and said, "Oh. You were."

He brought me inside. I was shivering my butt off. He sneak into his mom's room and got some clothes. He even brought underwear. I tried to change without falling over with some success. The sink was a good enough hand-rail to keep me steady. When I came out Yusuke asked a ton of question that I didn't feel like answering.

"Why did you sneak out of the hospital? Why did you come here of all places? Did something happen? I everything alright? What about-"

I interrupted him by asking, "Can you call Kurama?"

He looked a little annoyed, but he called anyway. I waited patiently. Yusuke tried a couple more times and said, "He's not picking up."

"That's not possible. He always has his phone on and he would have woken up by the second call."

"Well he's not answering."

"Something's wrong then. Something has to be wrong."

"Alright, you stay here while I go and look for him."

"Oh no you're not! You're taking me with you. You're not leaving me alone after what that Yoko person... demon, did!"

"What'd he do."

"He gave me this weird flower and it sprayed this dust and I fell asleep!" I whispered loudly while thinking, _I'll never forgive him for doing that._

"Oook. Well you still need to st-"

"No!"

"You're so frustrating... Fine I'll take you with me."

"Thank you Yusuke!"

"I don't think you should walk though so climb on or I 'm ditching you.''

I climbed on his back and we went to Kurama's house. We arrived there about forty-five minutes later. He carefully put me down and knocked on the door. About fifteen minutes later Kurama's mom answered the door.

"Yusuke? Wha-" She asked and then looked at me. "Reina? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"I know, but I need to see Kur- er Shuiichi."

"Alright, come in and sit down. You should really be in the hospital, Reina. Someone tried to poison you last night."

"What?!" Yusuke and I yelled.

_Maybe that's what ruined that wonderful dream I had_, I thought, sadly.

She went upstairs and came down with a horror struck face. "He's not here. He's gone."

"What?!" Yusuke and I yelled again. Maybe I hang out with Yusuke a little too much.

"Alright I'll go find him," Yusuke said about to go out the door.

"Yusuke!" I yelled before he left without me.

He stopped and allowed me to climb on his back again. "Where would he go?" I mumbled out loud.

"I have an idea and I don't think it was Kurama that left," Yusuke said.

"Yoko?"

Yusuke hurried quickly to... my house?! "Stay down here while I see if your mom's here." I hid under the stone steps of the stairs while Yusuke went up the stairs. He knocked several times and there was no answer.

_Mom's not here?_ I thought. _Where would she go?_

Yusuke came back down and said, "Yoko must have taken your mom."

"What? Why?"

Yusuke didn't answer and I knew he wouldn't. I climbed on his back and off we went. Yusuke looked like he was thinking and he ended up going in this forest on the far side of the city.

"Why are we in a forest?"

"Just trust me on this."

He ran as if he knew where he was going and stopped at the mouth of a cave. "What is this place?''

He put me down gently and said, "Stay here. I don't want you to sprain or twist your ankle or whatever." He ran in.

I waited for a few minutes and said to myself, "Likely excuse Yusuke, but I'm not falling for it." I went inside the cave. It was pitch black and I tried not to trip. I put my hands on the wall of the cave and slowly walked farther in.

After a few more minutes of walking I saw a dim light of a torch. I let go of the wall and walked normally. I walked farther and farther into the cave. I reached a strange door and slowly opened it. There was a bright light to reveal...

* * *

Hilo again! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to babysit. Probably one or two chapters to go, depending on my mood. I suspect you're all going to get mad at me for the next chapter though. Ah well, it's my story. Please review though. I love hearing from you people.

Here's a quote:

"MICROSOFT Most Intelligent Customers Realize Our Software Only Fools Teenagers."


	10. Perfect

Hilo everyone! This is it. This might possibly be the last chapter of this story. It just might. Who knows? We'll just have to see. Please read and review.

Here's a quote:

"I saw this weapon and thought about killing you."

* * *

Reina's POV

After a few more minutes of walking, I saw a dim light of a torch. I let go of the wall and walked normally. I walked farther and farther into the cave. I reached a strange door and slowly opened it. There was a bright light to reveal a cliff a few feet in front of me. I went up to the edge slowly and carefully. I couldn't even see the bottom. There was actually electricity in this weird cave.

_I guess it was for mining_, I concluded. There was a path to my left and I walked along it, being careful not to fall. _Gee what's worse than spraining my ankle?_ I thought sarcastically. _Oh I know! Falling into a never ending black hole!_ I side-stepped on the narrow path, clinging on the rocky walls.

It seemed like forever until I finally reached the end of the narrow path and I was on safer grounds. I rested for a bit before I started walking again. There was another door. I opened the door and walked through to another narrow path but there wasn't any cliffs or any recognizable danger. I walked farther and farther in.

I reached the end of the path to find a door. _What the Hell is with these stupid doors?!_ I thought. I opened the door and walked into a brightly lit place. I walked slowly forward and then I heard someone speak.

"Get her down from there?!" It was Yusuke. It sounded like he was around the corner so I waited at the edge of it.

"She deserves this, Yusuke," Yoko said.

_So he is here!_ I thought, but I couldn't figure out who they were talking about.

"No! You don't understand! Reina is right outside of the cave right now, waiting for Kurama! If she sees this-" Yusuke was interrupted.

"She won't see this! By the time she gets here it'll be all over," Yoko said. "Everything will be cleaned up too."

I wanted to know what they were talking about, so I took a peak. Yusuke was standing next to Yoko trying to talk him out of something and Yoko was eying something, as if it was a sweet candy, with a sly smirk. I looked at was he was smirking at.

It was Mom. She looked like she was awake, but beaten terribly. She was in pain, so much pain. She was hung by a silver rope of some kind, swinging a little. I remembered what Dad said and thought,_ And it all started with jealousy._ As much as I wanted for this to keep going I couldn't let her die. She was my mother, a homicidal mother, but a mother no less. Plus I knew how bad jealousy could get. I was jealous of a lot of people , but I never did anything about it.

Then I saw a huge spider crawl down about to attack her. "Stop it!" I screamed.

Yoko and Yusuke looked at me in shock.

I ran to them and yelled "Stop it now! Get her down from there!"

"Are you fucking out of your mind! She tried to kill you and you're saving her!" Yoko yelled at me.

"I don't care! Get her down now or I'm doing it myself!"

Yoko just laughed at me.

I admit I didn't know how I was going to do it but I was going to do it. I walked closer to the web. I grabbed a rock and threw it. It hit the spider's head and now I had it's attention. _Oh damn, that was a bad idea_, I thought.

It jumped down and started to run to wards me. I was frozen with fear. Its fangs were dripping with syrupy clear venom. It was dark brown and was hairy. It was a thousand or more times bigger than the normal tarantula and it had eight black eyes, looking for revenge and another meal to suck dry.

Yusuke stepped in front of me and pointed his finger at the spider, as if it was a gun. Then a blue light shot out of it while he yelled, "Spirit Gun!" It his the spider's abdomen and it blew to pieces. My knees gave out and I fell on my butt from shock.

Yoko walked right in front of me and yelled, "Are you fucking crazy?! You could've been killed and for what?! To save your mother who doesn't give a damn for you! She only cares about your body!"

I stood up slowly, staggering a little. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"After you were dead she was planning to bring your dad back from death," Yoko said. He didn't yell this time. He looked like he felt sorry for me.

"Get her down please," I asked.

He sighed in aggravation and said, "Fine." He whispered to Yusuke for a few seconds to devise a plan to get her down. The web was too sticky to risk getting stuck.

Yoko stood under Mom and Yusuke used another 'Spirit Gun.' The Spirit Gun cut the web and Yoko caught Mom as much as he didn't want to.

He set her down carefully and said, "Your lucky that someone cares for your sorry ass or else you would have dissolved slowly from the inside out and you would have been in such agonizing pain that you wish I would have ended your life quickly."

"That's because she knows I love her," Mom said. She was trying to brainwash me again, but I know the truth. "I wasn't trying to bring back your father and I wasn't trying to kill you. I put on the child lock so you couldn't get out while I was driving. I love you so much."

Yoko looked like he wanted to hack her to pieces but he held back greatly. Yusuke looked pissed too.

She tried to hug me but I stepped back.

"Here are a couple of choices," I said. "Would you rather go to prison or would you rather die right, here right now?"

Yoko looked excited. His tail was twitching from side to side. He definitely wanted to kill her.

Mom looked shocked and then angry, but she didn't dare make a move on me. "I'd rather die!" She spat out.

"To prison then," I said, smirking.

"What?!" Mom yelled. Yoko looked shocked and disappointed as was Yusuke.

"You don't deserve to choose how you should die," I explained. "Not after you tried to kill me twice plus kill Dad. You called someone to cause the accident in which he died from."

Yusuke looked shocked. He remembered my dad and when he died he was sad as well as I was. It was like he had lost another father, except he knew him that time.

"He wasn't the one who called me weak, it was you and you tried to keep it that way by making me believe that the dad that I loved greatly lied to me my entire life, but what I want to understand is why you want to bring him back even at the cost of your own life," I said. "Was it because you regretted killing him?"

"Hell no!" She yelled. "I never regretted killing him. Once you bring someone back from the dead they're close to being a zombie that you could order around until the person who summons him is dead. The first and last order I would give him is to kill Atsuko and Yusuke." She was smiling malevolently.

Yusuke and I were confused as to what purpose he needed to be dead to accomplish.

"Once you two were dead he'd be all alone," Mom continued. "No one would love him and he would have no one to love. The pain and agony would be great and he would try to kill himself, but he wouldn't be able to because he's already dead. He would be wandering around in misery just like the misery I had when I figured out he didn't love me!" She was smiling and looked psychotic.

It didn't matter if she was alive or dead, as long as he suffered, she was happy.

"Well it's not going to happen," I said. I looked at Yoko and Yusuke and said, "I want to get out of here now."

Yoko showed us a different and easier way out of the cave so he wouldn't waste his time and energy carrying people out and to make sure that Mom wouldn't try to hurt me or commit suicide.

The sun was out and it was about seven in the morning. Yoko turned back into Kurama and he kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. "Don't ever do that again, Reina," he whispered in my ear.

"Do what? Sneak out of the hospital at two in the morning, walk into a cave that I don't know very well, or throw a rock at a giant spider?" I asked in a slightly joking manner. I missed him a lot and I hugged him back.

"All of it," he quietly replied.

All of a sudden a teenager with a binky in his mouth and an ogre appeared before us. The teenager was wearing strange clothes and had 'Jr.' on his forehead.

Kurama let go of me, but his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Koenma?" Yusuke asked. "What are you doing here?"

"To collect something that was supposed to be dealt with years ago," Koenma said.

_How can he talk so clearly with that in his mouth,_ I thought. It was perplexing to me.

The ogre walked forward and grabbed my mother's elbow harshly.

"Wait!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

Koenma looked at me and said, "We have to erase her memories of what she has seen. Plus she made a deals with demons for years, but we could never find out until now."

"What's going to happen after that?" I really wanted to know what Mom was going to face.

"We'll bring her right to the police like you wanted. And I must say... The Japanese prison is really a horrible place to be in, especially because of all of the creative ways the prisoners think of to torture other inmates to death."

"What?!" Mom freaked out.

"I didn't want you to go to prison for no good reason," I said. I was really tired of her and I just wanted her gone.

They went through the portal and we all left. Yusuke had to get home not only to go change, but to sneak back in his house before Atsuko woke up and skin him alive. Kurama also needed to change and he let me come with him to his house. His mom and I talked for a bit, but I didn't want to tell her what had actually happened.

After Kurama got dressed we all ate breakfast which was great because I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week. It all felt surreal though. It was the first time I had actually felt free for the first time in my life and I was happy.

Yusuke called later asking if we could come with him to arcade or another place. We thanked Kurama's mother and left to hang out with the gang. After we told Hiei and Kuwabara what happened they were a little shocked, but they were ok. Hiei didn't look like he hated me as much as he used to, but he still ignores me for the most part. Well nothing's perfect.

* * *

I had to testify in court against my mother about the train incident and about the poisoning, which her fingerprints were all over. Kurama, Yusuke and Atsuko were with me the entire time and even helped with the testimony. Koenma also replaced some of her memories with fake ones so the story stuck. She got life in prison. 

I was sad for her sake, but I didn't regret it at all. I felt empowered and it felt good.

Atsuko adopted me so now I was her daughter, but she let me keep my last name, which I was grateful for.

* * *

School started and I didn't even start on the reading assignment. It wasn't like I could anyway so they cut me a break and gave me a make-up assignment that was due two weeks later. It was difficult but I got it done. Plus, with me in a coma for almost two months, I didn't forget much school at all over the summer so I didn't have to review as much. It was still sad that I didn't get a long summer break. 

Kurama still looked a little nervous around me and he was being more affectionate than when he used to. I figured it was just because of the whole ordeal and all, but something was wrong.

I confronted him with it in private at the park one day. He looked down and held me close. "I'm so sorry from keeping it from you, but I just didn't want to see you sad again. When Dr. Penne gave you those tests, your insides were torn so bad that you can't ever have children."

My eyes widened in shock._ So those children that I dreamed up are really just a dream?_ I thought. I couldn't help it and I started to cry. Kurama held me tighter and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. It didn't work too well, but it helped.

He kept whispering that everything was going to be ok and that all that mattered was that he loved me and that I loved him. He even whispered that if we ever did want children that we could adopt, and even though it wouldn't feel the same, we would raise him/her just the same.

That made me feel a lot better and I decided to tell him about the dream I had about the children.

He smiled and kissed me full on the lips.

* * *

After we graduated high school he proposed and we ended up getting married after we graduated college. We didn't want the planning to get in the way of our studies. Atsuko and Kurama's mother were crying in joy. Atsuko constantly was trying to get me drunk by spiking the drinks and saying that it was just punch. 

We all had fun and I met even more friends of Yusuke's. Some were demons too. Jin was funny and I immediately was comfortable with him. Touya was very respectful, but he was kind of cold so I didn't want to bother him too much.

Kurama became a gardener and I became a successful author for horror stories. We could spend as much time together as we wanted because we worked at home, but we earned enough money to pay for our house and everything. Everything was swell. Kurama even talked a little about adopting a child, but I wanted to wait and he understood and was happy with my decision even though he wanted children.

* * *

I got sick all of a sudden and started puking my guts out. Kurama was really worried and decided to go see Dr. Penne. It turned out I was pregnant. Oh ya. I was shocked and so was Kurama. Dr. Penne was confused as well as us so I had to take another x-ray. 

"This is unbelievable!" Dr. Penne exclaimed. "There isn't any scarring tissue at all!"

Kurama and I were really happy even though we were still confused. Dr. Penne took out the other x-ray and figured out the mystery. She accidentally got it mixed up with another patient back then. We all laughed it off and now Kurama and I had to focus on the baby on the way. Atsuko teased me about getting fat and Kurama's mother cried and congratulated us. Kurama complained when Yoko kept teasing him about it. Yusuke was happy that he got to be an uncle.

* * *

Eight years later Kurama, our two adorable children and I were as happy as we could be. I had an eight year old boy and a six year old girl who looked exactly like the dream I had so many years ago. The boy was name Hoshi, after my father, and the girl was named Kiku.

* * *

Oh yes! I almost forgot! My own mother had died before I even graduated high school! Someone tied her arms and legs apart and then slowly closed the cell door on her right down the middle. She was already crushed in half by the time any authority came. Her head was even in half as well. I went to her funeral, but I didn't feel like praying for her. I just wanted to see her buried so I know she would never come back to get us. 

I thought I saw Dad there as well. He mouthed, 'I'm proud of you,' and then disappeared with the wind.

Everything was perfect to me even though it could have been better for others. As long as those I love are happy, then I 'm happy.

**

* * *

**

The End 

Hilo again! So what did you all think? I'm sorry the way the mother died wasn't very satisfying, but then how would I explain how on earth the other prisoners got steel wire, a thousand needles, a steel platform, a whole bunch of leeches and a giant hoard of Africanized honey bees? Can you picture it? Oh well. I hope you all liked it. I'm actually thinking of a sequel amazingly, but I don't think that'll come anytime soon.

Here's a quote:

"If rabbit's feet are so lucky, what happened to the rabbit?"


	11. Author Note: Thank You

Hilo everyone!

How have you all been. I finally finished this part of the story yay!

I have to say getting your reviews was interesting. I got to see your angry sides that I didn't expect to see. It was amusing and a little scary on my part. It was especially scary when I sort of threatened on letting the mother go without any punishment at all.

I would like to thank a few people for their support and their reviews:

aubreys-girl

luvinguisagift

shadowchild929

ToonyTwilight

Mercury's Moonlight Serenity

Kaori Minamino

Kurama-ness

WhiteStarburst

Roses and Lillys

SeireiteiBadAss

Sasuke'sMyKitty

Y-B-ME

Angelkitsune-Naomi

Masgb

animegrlsteph

miko kagami

Sunimase

and Kat

Thank you for your reviews and your support, I really appreciate it.

There will be a sequel. It might be a while before it shows up though. So sorry about that though. If you have any ideas for any of the stories feel free to send me a message. I check my e-mail every morning so I'll be sure to get it before something happens to the computer... hopefully. Why couldn't I have been an only child?

Oh yes! Since it's coming close Happy Valentines Day!

Here's a quote:

"Curiosity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect."


End file.
